Believe in me
by X-DarkEyes-X
Summary: After Sam has an accident Phil promises he'll be there for her but can he keep his promise and stay faithful to her? WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH IN LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

"Sam honey, please wake up. I can't take much more of this. Just open your eyes for me."

Phil Hunter sighed as he looked down at the lifeless form of Samantha Nixon with frustration in his eyes. He had come to St. Hughs hospital to see her everyday since the accident at the station where she had tumbled, head first, down the stairs and slipped into a coma. That was six months ago now and she still showed no signs of coming round but that hadn't stopped Phil from coming to visit everyday. He would sit at the side of her bed, hold her hand and tell her what was new in his life, not knowing if she could hear him or not. He styaed strong for her on the outside but his insides were crumbling.

* * *

Phil and Sam had been the perfect couple. They had the same taste, enjoyed the same things but had enough differences to make the relationship last. They were barely seen apart and a month before the accident, Phil had moved into Sams house. Everything had been going so well for them until that day. The cleaner had just finished washing the steps and the floor outside CID but had forgotten to put a notice down resulting in Sam sliding on the slippery floor and tumbling down the stairs.

* * *

The doctors had told Phil to prepare for the worst. There was a good chance Sam would never wake up again but Phil had ignored them, telling himself she would be ok. Now, six months later...he was beginning to give up hope... 


	2. Chapter 2

Phil sat gazing out of the window of Sams hospital room. He had just finished telling her all about his day and the cases he was working on but had recieved the usual response from her. Silence.

Just then, the doctor walked in and started checking the machines which were monitering Sams breathing, heart rate and brain activity.

"Is there any change?" Phil asked hopefully

"Im afraid not Mr Hunter" the doctor replied

Phil had heard the doctor saying that everyday for the past six months but each day felt just as bad as the first.

"Well actually Mr Hunter, her brain activity has increased very slightly but don't get your hopes up. It's probably nothing."

The doctor smiled kindly at him and left.

Phil had heard them saying that before and knew that it would probably come to nothing again but he couldn't help feeling a bit more hopeful as he looked down at the tiny blonde woman before him.

"I'll be back in a minute darling, I'm just going to get a coffee"

He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room, towards the coffee machine.

* * *

"Come on...stupid machine" Phil muttered as it refused to give him his change. He hit it once out of frustration before turning away and walking right into someone.

"You have to give it a good whack" the person said as they hit the machine much harder than Phil had and the coins rolled out into the tray.

"Thankyou" Phil said as he looked into the startling blue eyes of the young lady, temporarily stunned by her beauty.

"Phil Hunter" he said, recovering and offering her his hand.

"Charlotte Daniels" she said smiling. "Its nice to meet you Phil"

As she slipped her hand into his, he felt a tingle run through his body. Something he hadn't felt since the last time Sam and him had kissed.

As he looked down into her eyes, Phil felt himself break into his first true smile in six months.


	3. Chapter 3

"So who are you visiting Phil?" Charlotte asked him

"My girlfriend Sam. She fell down the stairs and now she's in a coma." He replied sadly.

"Im sorry" she said, looking downcast. Phil had noticed her face had fallen when he told her Sam was his girlfriend.

"So how about you? Who are you visiting?"

"My boyfriend Chris. He was in a car accident three years ago, been in a coma ever since."

"Wow, I thought six months was a long time" Phil said in surprise

"Is that how long Sams been in here?"

"Yeah, it feels a lot longer though."

"I know what you mean."

The pair fell into a rather uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say or do next.

"Well... I'd better be getting back to Sam" Phil began "I dont like leaving her on her own for too long. Im scared she'll wake up and I'm not there. I dont want her to feel alone."

Charlotte nodded sympathetically but Phil wasnt sure if the sympathy was for his lonliness or the fact he believed Sam would wake up soon.

"It was nice to meet you Charlotte, I'll probably see you around"

Charlotte nodded again

"It was nice to meet you too"

Phil turned away and walked down the corrider towards Sams room feeling a bit confused. He liked Charlotte and he thought she liked him too but was he betraying Sam by having feelings like this?

When Charlotte touched him he had experienced feelings he had not felt since before Sams accident. He shook his head slightly to rid himself of these thoughts then re-entered the room.

"Hiya babe, I'm back" he said, putting his coffee on her bedside table "I know I was a bit longer than usual but I met someone out there. Her names Charlotte and she seems really nice. Her boyfriends in a coma too. I've got someone to talk to now" he said sadly "Someone who answers back..."


	4. Chapter 4

The following evening, Phil was back by the coffee machine when he heard a female voice.

"Hi Phil"

He turned around to see Charlotte walking towards him with a smile on her face. His heart leapt as he watched her dark curls bouncing along behind her.

"Hey" he greeted her warmly

"Do you come here everyday?" she asked as she put her money in the machine.

"Yeah, I've been here everyday since she was brought in"

"You must have a really dull life"

Phil laughed "Yeah I suppose I do. When I'm not here with Sam I'm at work then the moment my shift finishes I'm rushing back here to see her"

"What do you do?"

"Sam and I are both detectives in Sunhill. It was in the station she had her accident. What do you do?"

"I'm a waitress at a resturant in town"

"Right...Well I'd better be getting back"

"Do you mind if I come along too? I'd like to meet Sam."

"Sure" Phil said although he wasn't so sure about this.

* * *

He entered the room and held the door open for Charlotte.

"She's pretty" Charlotte said, gazing down at Sam's tiny form.

"Yeah she is" Phil walked around to the side of the bed

"Sam, sweetheart, this is Charlotte. Remember I told you about her yesterday? I think you and her would get on really well." He bent down and kissed her forehead then pulled back and gazed down at her lovingly, stroking her hair.

Charlotte felt a pang of jealousy when she saw the look in Phils eyes. She wished he would look at her like that.

Phil turned back round to face Charlotte

"She's a lot more interesting when she's awake" Charlotte smiled at him

"Phil I might be overstepping the mark here slightly but...do you want to go out for a drink tonight?"

Phil looked at her, then back down at Sam.

"Charlotte...I love Sam. I can't just move on from her like that."

"I know, I meant as friends" she replied but her heart sank as she said it.

"Well then great, just let me get my coat."

He walked around the other side of the bed and lifted his coat from the back of the chair.

"Goodnight darling" he said as he kissed her on the forehead again. "I love you"

With that he got up, put his coat on and walked towards the door Charlotte was holding open for him. Phil left the room with a guilty glance back at Sam. He felt like he was betraying her but he was very lonely by himself all day,

"Besides we're just going out as friends" he told himself

"Just as friends..."


	5. Chapter 5

The following evening, after work, Phil was back by Sams bedside, telling her about his night out.

"I dont want you to get worried Sam ok? Charlotte and I are just two people in need of company. Nothings going to happen between us because I love you too much."

Phil heard a noise behind him and turned round to find Charlotte stood there with two cups of coffee.

"Here you are" she said with a smile as she passed one to Phil

"Thanks"

"Last night was fun, we should do it again sometime" Charlotte said

"Yeah we should...Charlotte did you hear what I said to Sam there? Before I knew you were here"

"Yeah I heard"

"You and I are just friends and nothing more. I love Sam and you love your boyfriend Chris. I'm sorry if you thought something more would happen."

"No I never expected it to. Like you said we're both with other people. Nothing will happen between us" she said but the smirk that crept across her face when Phils back was turned betrayed her words.

"So are we going out again?" she asked "As friends" she added hurriedly.

"Yeah why not" he smiled

"I'll just go and get my coat" she said, leaving the room.

* * *

The following morning, Phil was sat at his desk in Sunhill CID trying to get through a mountain of paperwork which he had been putting off for days. He read through one of the documents then realised he hadn't taken in any of it. Trying to concentrate, he moved his eyes back up to the top of the page but was glad of the distraction when his phone bleeped.

_'Hey last night was fun. We should do it again sometime xCx'_

Phil smiled as he remembered the laughs he had had last night however he was brought back to reality with a bump when he heard D.S Stuart Turners voice from the desk behind him.

"Is that your new girlfriend texting you?

"You what?" Phil asked feeling confused and slightly panicky. He didn't want anyone to think he was cheating on Sam.

"I saw you in the pub last night with a girl. You two looked very close"

"Charlottes just a friend, theres nothing going on between us"

"Shes very pretty"

"Yeah well like I said, we're just friends"

"Yeah whatever Phil. I wonder what Sam would say if she knew you'd been cheating on her"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not cheating on her!" Phil shouted loud enough for the whole of CID to hear.

Stuart smirked at Phils embarrassment before returning to his paperwork. As Phil turned back to his own paperwork, he heard his phone bleep again.

_'How about I meet u outside the station when u finish and we'll go for dinner? xCx'_

_'Ok, see u at 6' _ Phil text back then buried himself in his work and remained there for the rest of his shift.

* * *

At six O'clock, Phil was stood out by the front doors, waiting for Charlotte to arrive. His breath was taken away from him when he saw her walking towards him in a gorgeous black dress that clung to her in all the right places, showing off her perfect figure. Suddenly Phil felt very underdressed in his work suit.

"Hi" she greeted him.

"Hey, you look nice" he said

"Thanks, so where are we going?"

"Erm...how about that new little restuarant on the highstreet?"

"Sure, sounds good"

As they walked off arm in arm. Phil felt a pang of sadness as he realised that today was the first day in six months he had not been to visit Sam...


	6. Chapter 6

Phil and Charlotte were shown to there table in the corner of the restuarant. The lights were dimmed and the tables were lit with candles to make it seem more romantic. As he looked around, Phil realised that this wasn't a good idea. This restuarant was clearly for couples which him and Charlotte weren't. Phil knew that if anyone saw him there with her they would assume he was cheating on Sam, especially with Charlotte dressed the way she was.

As the waiter took her jacket , Phil saw how low-cut her dress was. She sat down, leaning fowards slightly as if accentuating her cleavage to him.

Phil knew it was wrong but found it hard to keep his eyes on her face as they talked.

* * *

After a few glasses of wine, she was practically on top of Phil and he felt very uncomfortable. He ate his meal in silence, just listening to her talking, however after a while she fell silent.

"Whats up Phil? Why aren't you talking? You've barely said two words all night"

"I'm just thinking about Sam"

"Oh"

Charlotte felt her disappointment creeping in. She had really thought he would forget about Sam for the evening and have a laugh with her. She wanted Phil to be her boyfriend, even though she already had one. She knew she could easily forget about him as he had been in a coma for so long. An idea struck her as she thought that.

"Phil...do you really believe Sam will wake up?"

"There is no doubt in my mind"

"But comas can last for years and years. Look at Chris. Three years its been now and still no signs he's getting better."

"I'll never give up hope on her Charlotte...have you given up on Chris?"

"A long time ago. For the first eight or nine months I went along to see him everyday just like you do with Sam. I really believed he'd wake up and him and I would go back to normal but he hasn't woken up. He's been out for three years now and I can't wait any longer. I just want to move on from him."

Phil watched her talk with a sad look in his eyes.

"Do you think I'll ever give up on Sam?" he asked quietly

"I don't want to hurt you Phil" she said, choosing her words very carefully, knowing very well that if she played her cards right, this could be the night she'd been waiting for "But I think you will after a while. I actually think you're starting to now. Why else would you be sitting here with me?"

"But I love her Charlotte"

"Do you think I didn't love Chris? After a while it just felt like he had died and I had to move on from him otherwise my life would be on hold for years."

Phil looked down at his plate of half eaten food and was surprised to find tears welling up in his eyes. He realised what Charlotte was saying was true. Why else would he be sitting here in a romantic restuarant with a gorgeous girl like her?

"Phil you havn't been to see Sam today have you?" Charlotte asked gently. Phil shook his head.

"Thats what hapened to me too. One day I decided to go somewhere else other than the hospital. I didn't see Chris for a day. The next time it was two days, then three. Before I knew it I was going a whole week without stepping foot inside the hospital once. Visiting him semmed more and more like a chore that I didn't want to do. I think thats beginning to happen to you and Sam now."

Charlotte stopped talking and looked across to Phil to see if her words had had the right effect. She had to suppress a smirk as she saw his eyes glistening with tears. She knew then that she had broken him. It would not be long before Phil Hunter was hers...


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the time in the restuarant passed in silence, both Charlotte and Phil immersed in their own thoughts. Phil was thinking of Sam and Charlotte of Phil. They decided to skip dessert so Phil paid the bill and the pair left the restuarant arm in arm.

"Do you fancy coming back to mine?" Charlotte asked "Just for coffee"

"Yeah why not" Phil replied. He didn't think he could bear going back to an empty house just yet.

Charlotte smiled at his answer and hailed a cab. After giving the driver her address, she rested her head on Phils shoulder and entwined her fingers with his. Phil didn't really notice what she was doing as he was too bus thinking about Sam. He didn't want to lose her or move on from her like Charlotte had said would happen. He liked visiting Sam everyday and talking to her, telling her about his day and how all their colleagues were. He didn't want to get to the point where he visited her only once a week or once a fortnight out of guilt...but maybe he should move on. As Charlotte had rightly pointed out, his life had been on hold for half a year and could still be for a very long time to come. If he got together with Charlotte, the pain of losing Sam would be a lot less because he wouldn't be lonely.

Phil looked up when he felt Charlotte pulling at his hand and was surprised to see the car had stopped.

"Come on Phil, lets go inside, I'm freezing!"

Phil hurriedly paid the driver and followed Charlotte up the garden path to the front door which she unlocked and held open for Phil. She led Phil through to the living room and sat him down while she made the coffee, all the time, planning her next move.

She re-entered the room, handed Phil his coffee and sat down next to him. Phil noticed her skirt was decidedly higher up than it should be. He sipped his coffee in silence, watching her slowly move over, closer to him. Next time he looked at her, her skirt had creeped up a few more inches and he could see the black lace of her underwear. She started rubbing his shoulder with one hand while the other found its way into his shirt. She rubbed his smooth chest slowly then pulled back and let her jacket fall to the floor, revealing her very low-cut dress. Charlotte moved even closer to Phil, rubbing his chest again, slowly lowering her head to kiss him. She closed the gap between them and locked her lips around his. For a second, Phil responded, sucking gently on her lower lip and opening his mouth to allow her tongue inside...then he came to his senses and pulled back.

The pair sat still for a second, just looking into each others eyes before Phil spoke

"I'm sorry Charlotte, I can't do this just now, I'm not ready" he grabbed his jacket and fled the room whispering "I'm sorry" again.

Charlott sat on the couch by herself, deflated. She wondered if she had come on too strong, maybe she had taken things too fast, then she realised, it wasn't her that was the problem. She hadn't done anything wrong, it was Sams fault. It was the thought of her that made Phil flee.

"Well I'm not going to let her spoil my chances of a relationship with Phil" Charlotte thought to herself "If Phils not going to let her go, I'll have to get rid of her myself..."


	8. Chapter 8

The following evening, Phil was back by Sams bedside. He felt incredibly guilty about last night and was extremely relieved that he had left when he did. He'd told Sam everything that had happened and apologised several times for both almost cheating and not visiting her yesterday, even thought he was pretty sure she couldn't hear him. It relieved him of some of his guilt.

Meanwhile, in a room down the corridor, Charlotte was sitting by the bedside of her boyfriend Chris. She was flicking through a magazine, though not really reading it. Her mind was too busy thinking of a way to get Sam out of the picture without being caught so Phil was all hers. She looked across to Chris. She never spoke to him like Phil did with Sam, if she was honest with herself, the only reason she kept coming to the hospital now was so she could see Phil, even if Sam was between them.

"Not for much longer though" she thought nastily. As she thought this, an idea popped into her head. She smirked at the thought, all she had to do was make sure Phil had left the room and no nurses or doctors were going to disturb her. With the smirk still firmly in place, Charlotte left the room...In a few minutes, Sam would be gone and Phil would be all hers.

* * *

Phil was still by Sams bedside, holding her hand, not saying a word. He was thinking of what Charlotte had said the previous night about him moving on from Sam.

He didn't want to leave her but as much as it pained him to say this, Charlotte was right, he couldn't wait forever. If Sam was going to be unconscious for years then Phil would have to move on at some point. He just wasn't sure if he was ready for that or not.

He stood up, said goodbye to Sam and left the room.

* * *

Right at that moment, Charlotte was standing just around the corner, watching as Phil left. Knowing he was off to work, she waited until he was out of sight then walked inconspicuously towards Sams room. She needn't worry about nurses, she knew Phil always waited until the nurse had assessed Sam before leaving for Sunhill. Pushing the door open, she crept inside, over to Sams side and looked down at her.

"Sorry Sam, it's nothing personal" she whispered "but I really want Phil and he's not going to take an interest in me until your out the way"

Charlotte turned around and picked up the cushion from the chair in which Phil was sat moments before. She looked from the cushion to Sam then slowly lowered it over Sams face and held it there tight, stopping any air from getting through. Charlotte couldn't help smiling as she did this. Finally Phil would be all hers.

"Goodbye Samantha"


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte stood beside Sam, watching her chest rising and falling gently, getting slower and slower. Charlottes heart was pounding as the realisation dawned on her, she was murdering Sam. At this thought, adrenaline coursed through her veins and a wide smile spread across her face. Sams chest was barely moving now and Charlotte knew her job was almost complete...just a few more seconds...but before she could finish Sam off there was a bang and the cushion was quickly thrown under the bed.

Charlotte looked up to see Phil standing there with a cup of coffee. She panicked, wondering if he'd seen anything. Luckily for Charlotte, he didn't seem to have noticed. Her heart rose as she realised she hadn't been caught but quickly fell again as she realised Sam was still breathing.

"Is she ok?" Phil asked, concerned as he saw Sams breathing was uneven.

"Yeah I think she's ok" Charlotte said, disappointed. Her own breathing as uneven as Sams.

"What are you doing here Charlotte?" Phil asked, satisfied that Sam was ok.

"I...erm...I-I came to see you but you weren't here...obviously...so I-I thought I'd stay with Sam for a while"

"Oh right, thats sweet. I think you two will get on well when she wakes up."

"Yeah...erm...arn't you working this afternoon? I thought thats where you might have been when I found the room empty."

"No I'm not working today, I just went for a coffee"

"Right" Charlotte mentally kicked herself for not following Phil to ensure he left the building.

Phil strode around to the other side of the bad and sat on the chair. He wriggled aroud uncomfortably for a second then looked up, confused.

"Wasn't there a cushion on this seat? I could have sworn there was."

"Erm...I-I don't know" Charlotte stuttered, her face glowing. She turned away from Phil so he didn't notice anything.

"Hey there it's there" Phil said as he spotted the cushion by Charlottes feet.

"How did it get there?" he asked her

"I d-don't know" Charlotte said again.

"You ok Charlotte? You seem really nervous and flustered" Phil said, noticing her stutter.

"I'm fine. I just...I think we need to talk about last night" she said, even though she didn't think they needed to talk at all.

"Yeah your right. I'm sorry I ran out, I'm just not ready for another relationship yet."

"Thats ok" Charlotte said sweetly "I'm sorry if I came on too strong." She smiled innocently at Phil who felt his heart melt. "Let me buy you a drink tonight to apologise"

"Yeah ok. I'll meet you at the pub at eight"

* * *

Phil arrived at their local pub at exactly eight o'clock. He found Charlotte sitting on her own at a table wearing a very short skirt and a top that barely covered her.

"Wow, erm...you look nice" Phil said, looking at her.

"Thanks, you don't scrub up too bad yourself."

* * *

A few hours and a lot of alcohol later, Charlotte and Phil stumbled out of the pub, both completely hammered.

"Hey lets go back to mine" Charlotte slurred. "I think I've got a bottle of wine in the fridge"

"Don't you think we've had enough babe?"

"Not quite"

Phil laughed drunkenly as he hailed a cab.

* * *

When they got in the taxi, Charlotte positioned herself so she was leaning against Phil, her head on his chest and her fingers gently stroking his arm.

"I really like you Phil"

Phil took his gaze from from the window and looked down into Charlottes blue eyes. Charlotte gazed up into Phils brown ones and lifted her head slowly towards him. Phil knew what she was doing but made no attempt to stop her, instead, he leant down and closed the gap between them, brushing his lips over hers. They both pulled back and looked into each others eyes, silently confirming that this was what they both wanted, before kissing again.

The taxi pulled up outside Charlottes house and Phil barely had time to pay the driver before Charlotte grabbed his hand and led him inside. Phil closed the door then pushed Charlotte up against the wall, kissing her passionately, his hands exploring her body. He began to pull at her top but she stopped him.

"Not here" she whispered

She took his hand again and led him upstairs to her bedroom, giggling as he pushed the door closed behind him...


	10. Chapter 10

"Stuart, a hit and run victim has just been admitted to St. Hughs, can you take Kezia, get down there and find out what happened?" D.I Neil Manson called across CID.

"Sure guv" Stuart called back though he was annoyed that Neil had disturbed him.

"I've got the details here" Neil said.

Stuart reluctantly got up and collected the case notes than followed Kezia out of CID.

* * *

Phil woke up in a strange bed that morning. For a moment, he didn't know where he was or why he was there. Confused, he tried to sit up but there was something weighing him down. He looked down to see Charlotte lying there fast asleep with her arms draped over him. He felt a mixture of sadness and happiness as he watched her chest gently rising and falling. Sadness because he had finally cheated on Sam and happiness because he really liked Charlotte and last night she had proved to him she liked him too.

Phil slid out from underneath her without waking her, got dressed and headed downstairs to make her a coffee.

He re-entered the room five minutes later to find Charlotte sitting up, looking down. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Hey, I thought you'd left me" she said.

"I wouldn't do that" Phil replied with a smile. He sat on the side of her bed, handed her the steaming mug and smiled at her as she sipped it.

* * *

"Well that was easily wrapped up" Stuart said to Kezia as they left the ward. They had just visited the victim of the hit and run, arrested the suspect, got a confession and had just informed the victim of the arrest meaning that, for the moment, their job was done.

"Back to the paperwork then" Kezia said, heading for the exit.

"Yeah...hey listen, I'll meet you back at the nick" Stuart said "There's something I need to do first."

"Sure, see you later."

Stuart watched the young D.C walk away then turned back and headed up to Sams room. He kept meaning to visit her but never really got round to it. He was also kind of scared of running into Phil who, Stuart knew, was there a lot. He reached her room and knocked before entering, glad to see Phil wasn't around. He walked around to Sams side and sat in the chair.

"Hey Sam, it's Stuart...I just thought I'd come an see how your doing."

He reached over and took a chocolate from the box on her bedside table.

"Your a bit boring, arn't you?" Stuart said to her "I don't know how Phil does this everyday. He must have a really dull life." He paused for a minute, savouring the pleasure of insulting Phil, then leant over and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"I hope you get better soon"

Stuart took his jacket and walked towards the exit, turning around as he reached the door.

"See you lat..."

Stuart trailed off as he looked back at her, shocked at what he was seeing.

Sams eyes were open...


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam?" Stuart said, standing by the door with his mouth hanging open. "Can you hear me Sam?"

Slowly, Sam moved her head to the side so she could see Stuart.

"Who are you?" she croaked

"I'm...hold on, I'll be back in a minute" he said as he ran from the room calling for a doctor.

* * *

Phil and Charlotte lay in bed together, side by side, both exhausted. 

"That was...amazing" Charlotte panted as she lay with her head on Phils damp chest.

"I know" Phil said with a smile on his face. Phils mobile rang, breaking the silence.

"Can you pass me my phone?" Phil asked

"No, can't you leave it? I want your full attention!"

Phil grinned at her then reached for his phone and turned it off. Charlotte giggled as they both disappeared under the duvet again.

* * *

"Sam, it's Stuart. Don't you remember me?" 

Sam struggled and wracked her memory, trying to remember.

"No I don't think so" she said weakly. "What happened to me?"

"You fell down the stairs at the station. You've been in a coma for six months" Stuart told her gently.

"Six months!" Sam was shocked into silence. She couldn't believe she had missed six months of her life.

"Sam do you remember anything?"

"I...erm...I know I'm a D.I at Sunhill Police Station...and...Oh I have a fifteen year old daughter, Abigail."

"What?" Stuart said, feeling confused. "You'r not a D.I and Abi's not fifteen."

"I think she's suffering from amnesia" the doctor said to Stuart. "Samantha, what year is it?"

Sam turned back to look at the doctor.

"2003" she said as if it was obvious, looking at the doctor as if he was mad.

"Sam,sweetie, it's 2007" Stuart said gently. "Your not a D.I anymore, your a D.S now and Abigails nineteen, not fifteen. She has a child of her own. A little boy called Jared."

Sams face had turned to a look of stunned disbelief.

"Wh-what? That c-can't be right!" She stuttered, looking at the doctor. He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Samantha but your suffering from amnesia" he said gently. "Do you remember anything at all in the last four years?"

Sam looked up at the ceiling and shook her head as a tear escaped from the corner of her eye.

"Its ok Sam" Stuart said kindly "I'll help you get your memory back." Sam smiled at him gratefully. "Do you remember Phil?"

"Phil Hunter? Yeah I remember him...unfortunately"

"What do you mean?" Stuart asked confused.

"He's a D.S at Sunhill, he's really jealous because I got promoted and he didn't and he's realy nasty to me. Always laughing when I make mistakes. I hate him! I wish I could forget him!"

Stuart was shocked by this little outburst.

"You hate Phil?" He had to keep from smirking as an idea popped into his head.

"So how do I know you?"

"I'm also a D.S in Sunhill. We've worked together for a year...and we've been together for nine months." Stuart lied

"Sam...I'm your boyfriend..."

* * *

**I know this is similar to Desperate Housewives but I thought it would be a good storyline for Sam n Phil lol : )**


	12. Chapter 12

Phil and Chalotte had finally managed to get up out of bed and get fully dressed by midday. Phil wasn't due into work until later so they had time to just lay around the house and get their energy back. Phil now didn't feel so guilty about cheating on Sam. He knew that the first time he was with Charlotte would be hard but now that was over he didn't feel so bad.

* * *

"Will her memory ever come back to her?" Stuart asked the doctor.

"Perhaps, I can't say for sure. Each person is different. Some people in her situation do regain their memory, others never remember." Stuart nodded his head to show he understood. He hoped she would never regain her memory because then she would know he was lying and go back to Phil. "You can use anything to help her remember...objects, sounds,smells...she might only remember little things at first."

"Right thanks" Stuart disappeared back into Sams room, sat on the end of the bed and took one of Sams hands in his own.

"How is everyone in Sunhill?"

"Everyones fine. Do you remember everyone?"

"Erm...I remember Debbie McAllister and...erm...Ken Drummond and..."

"Hold on Sam, I havn't heard of any of them. Don't your remember Zain Nadir?...Kezia Walker?...Neil Manson?"

Sam thought for a moment then shook her head sadly. "What about Phil, hows he?"

"well..." Stuart began, choosing his words very carefully "He's just the same as ever. It doesn't sound like he's changed at all in four years. He's cocky, arrogant, totally in love with himself...oh...and he's a liar. Noone really trusts him. He fancies you and he's extremely jealous of us. He tries to steal you at every possible opportunity...so don't be surprised if he tries to take advantage of you while your not well ok?"

Sam nodded, drinking in his every word.

* * *

"I've got to go now babe" Phil said as Charlotte kissed her way down his neck.

"No I don't want you to go! Can't you phone in sick?"

"Sorry babe" he said, pulling away and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you later"

Phil arrived at the station and walked through the corriders with a smile firmly implanted on his face. He noticed a few glances in his direction and wondered what was going on but put it down to the look on his face. He realised he must look a bit daft.

Phil walked through the double doors into CID and at once, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him, all smiling. He looked around at them all, wondering what the hell they were staring at. A thought suddenly occured to him...maybe Charlotte had done something for a laugh that he hadn't noticed. He looked down at himself and ran his hand through his hair but found nothing out of the ordinary. Neil walked out of his office.

"Phil!" He said as he spotted him "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be at the hospital with Sam"

"Why would I be there? I go to see her almost everyday and I'm always at work on time. Why's today any different?"

"You mean you havn't heard yet? They didn't phone you?"

"Phone me?"

"Phil...Sam woke up..."


	13. Chapter 13

Phil stood there, in CID, oblivious to every officer in the room staring at him,

"Sh-sh-she's awake?"

"Yes she came round a few hours ago. I wasn't expecting you in today, I thought you'd want to be with her."

"I-I d-didn't..." Phil turned and fled the room, running as fast as he could and not stopping until he reached his car. Screeching out the car park, he took the quickest route to the hospital, cursing as he met a huge line of traffic.

Despite being stuck in a traffic jam, he couldn't help smiling as he thought of Sam being awake again. After six months of waiting he could finally look into her pretty green eyes again, listen to the sound of her voice, hear her cute little laugh but his smile turned to a frown when it dawned on him that the rest of CID knew before him. He wanted to be the first to know, he had a right to be the first to know, he was her boyfriend after all. He reached for his phone to see if he had any missed calls and his face turned pale when he saw it switched off. A wave of naseau washed over him as he realised that when Sam awoke, he was lying, naked in the arms of another woman.

The traffic started moving and within ten minutes, Phil was slamming the car door shut and hurrying towards the entrance. He stopped at the gift shop and bought Sam a large bouquet of flowers to apologise for not being there for her, then proceeded up to her room.

* * *

"Sam, I'm just going to get some coffee ok?"

Sam nodded and let go of Stuarts hand. She was sitting up, sipping a cup of tea.

"Don't be too long" she said quietly as he opened the door. She didn't like bieng left on her own for long as she felt very insecure and vulnerable not being able to remember anyone or anything.

The door opened a second later and Sam turned back round , expecting to see Stuart. Instead, she saw Phil Hunter standing staring at her with a wide grin on his face.

"Sam" he whispered, then ran to her side, put the flowers down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. Sam did not hug him back, remembering what Stuart had told her about him. Phil pulled back after a minute and looked into her eyes, still holding onto her shoulders.

"I'm so glad you woke up Sam, I can't tell you how much I've missed you or relieved I am!" he said with tears in his eyes. He noticed her blank expression and his smile slipped slightly. "Whats wrong, you don't seem very happy. Are you ok? Are you in pain?"

"Why are you here Phil?" Sam asked bluntly.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been told about you, about what your like and I want nothing to do with you."

"What?" he said again, utterly confused "Who's told you these things...oh I shouldn't have asked" Phil said as Stuart re-entered the room.

"What have you been saying to her? Why doesn't she remember me?" Phil asked him angrily.

"I've just been telling her the truth" Stuart said with a very smug smile.

Phil turned back to Sam and grabbed her shoulders again.

"Sam I'm your boyfriend! We've been together for over a year! Don't you remember?"

"Let me go Phil" Sam whispered.

"Why can't you remember?" Phil asked, tears beginning to run down his cheeks.

"I do remember you Phil." she said quietly "I remember you were horrible to me. You and Debbie laugh at me behind my back, you use every opportunity to humiliate me and now you expect me to believe your my boyfriend?"

"Please Sam...please..."

"I think you should leave now" Stuart interrupted. "Your upsetting Sam and I won't tolerate that."

Phil looked from Stuart to Sam then let go of her, tears still streaming down his face. He slowly got up and walked dejectedly towards the door but turned back when he reached it.

"Sam..." he started.

"Please go Phil...just go..."


	14. Chapter 14

Phil left the room and walked dejectedly back to the car with tears still falling from his eyes. Half an hour ago he had been so happy and elated, the happiest man on Earth and now he was a mere shadow of that man. His sobs became louder as he reached the car. He opened the door and sat in the drivers seat, just staring out the window up at Sams room, then he broke down completely. Phils tears blinded him as they ran, never ending, down his face, dripping off his chin and soaking his shirt. He took a picture of him and Sam together out of his wallet and stared down at it. They had been messing around in a photo booth about a year ago, both smiling and happy. Phil held the photo close to him and buried his face in his remaning hand, sobbing loudly.

* * *

"It's ok now Sam, he's gone" Stuart said as he pulled her into a hug. "I won't let him back in again. You don't have to worry about him anymore ok?"

"Yeah" Sam said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I don't think we'll be needing these" Stuart said, picking up the flowers Phil had brought. He walked across the room and dumped them in the bin.

* * *

Phil decided to go back to Charlottes instead of work, figuring they wouldn't be expecting him in anyway. He was only a few streets away from Charlottes house when he remembered the reason he had not been with Sam when she woke up. The guilt he felt was almost overwhelming and Phil found he couldn't go on. Swinging the car round in a U turn, he drove the opposite direction, away from Charlottes house where he was originally heading and towards his own instead. He couldn't bear to see Charlotte just now because he knew if if he looked into her eyes he would only see his betrayal and at that moment he couldn't face it. Phil felt physically sick, as if he was going to vomit, when he thought of what he'd done. He was absolutely disgusted with himself for sleeping with Charlotte.

"If only I hadn't gone back to Charlottes last night" he thought "I would have been there for Sam when she woke up. The first person she saw would not have been that slimeball Stuart and her and I would be happy now."

He pulled the car over, even though he wasn't sure where he was, and stepped out, locking it behind him. He set off down the street, trying to clear his mind.

* * *

"Here you are" Stuart said as he handed Sam a plastic cup full of tea.

"Thanks" she said. She took one sip and turned her nose up at it.

"Whats wrong?"

"It tastes horrible Stuart! How can you drink that?" she asked, putting the full cup on her bedside table.

"I just wasted my money on that" Stuart replied grumpily.

"Sorry" Sam was beginning to find she didn't really like Stuart all that much but she had been with him before her accident so she must have seen something in him or why would she have been with him in the first place?

"It's ok babe, we've just wasted six months of our lives in here. I don't want to lose another moment with you"

Sam smiled but inside she couldn't help but think he was rather slimy.

* * *

Phil had stopped walking and was sitting by the river in th park which was near Sams house. He was remembering an intimate moment he had shared with Sam in that exact spot about seven or eight months ago. She had been sat on his knees, cuddling into him with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Thay had been so much in love back then and now she barely seemed to know him. She remembered the old Phil. The self-confident, conceited Phil that Phil himself was ashamed of.

"No wonder she hates me" he thought to himself "This is my own fault. If I'd only revealed my true feelings earlier instead of bottling them up for years she would remember a much nicer Phil.

His thoughts strayed to Charlotte. How would she react when she found about Sam? Would she be happy for him? Phil knew the answer to that one already. Of course she wouldn't be happy, she wanted Phil all to herself and now his girlfriend was awake she would be scared he'd leave her wouldn't she?

The trouble was, Phil didn't know whether he'd leave her or not. He had strong feelings for both women, one was willing to love him and the other didn't want to know him. The easy decision would be to go with Charlotte because he, at least, didn't have to fight for her even though the little voice in the back of his head was telling him he should stick with Sam.

Phil sighed and leant forwards resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. This was such a hard decision! Should he go for the woman he loved or the woman he could easily learn to love?

Charlotte or Sam?...


	15. Chapter 15

Phil didn't know how long he sat on that bench for but it was only when he was brought back to reality by his phone ringing that he realised how dark it was and how late it must be. A quick glance at the caller ID told him Charlotte was phoning. He answered with a sigh.

"Hi Charlotte" he said wearily

"Where the hell are you Phil? You should have been back ages ago!"

This annoyed Phil. He'd only been with Charlotte for a day or two and already she was trying to control him.

"I'm...it doesn't matter, I'll tell you when I get back, I'm on my way now."

"Phil, you can't just go swanning off without telling me where you are! Anything could have happened to you, I was worried about you!"

Something inside Phil just seemed to snap.

"For Gods sake Charlotte, you sound like my mother! I'm a big boy, I don't need you telling me what to do!" He hung up before Charlotte could reply. She had just turned his mood from bad to worse. He switched his phone off so she couldn't contact him and stormed back to his car.

* * *

Sam was now lying down in bed on her side, facing Stuart who was flicking through a car magazine. She felt exhausted even though she hadn't done much that day. She supposed it was because she'd been unconscious for six months and her muscles hadn't been stretched at all, now because she was moving them again it was tiring her out.

"Then again" she thought with a small smirk "My exhaustion might be down to Stuart, he's boring me to sleep!"

She couldn't seem to drop off because of the noise Stuart was making with that magazine. Sam needed silence to sleep.

"Stuart, could you stop doing that please?" she asked sweetly.

"Stop doing what?" Stuart asked without looking up.

"Flicking the pages so noisily. I can't sleep."

Without a word, Stuart put the magazine away and took instead to watching Sam. Sam knew he was doing this and was very uncomfortable with it but tried to ignore him so as not to annoy him but after a while, she could still feel his eyes boring into her and knew it was no use. She would have to say something.

"Stuart?" she said tentatively

"mmm" Stuart replied

"Can you please stop doing that?"

"What now?"

"Watching me sleep! It's making me very uncomfortable!"

"Fine!" Stuart said, standing up "I'll just go then shall I? At least if I'm at home I won't be annoying you!"

He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

"Stuart!" Sam called after him, but he didn't come back.

* * *

Phil pulled up outside Charlottes house. He had debated all the way there whether or not he should go there or back to his own home but figured he'd have to talk to her sooner or later.

He got out of the car and walked slowly towards the front door. He reached for the bell but the door opened before he had a chance to ring it. Charlotte was stood there in just her short, silk dressing gown, her eyes red. It was obvious to Phil she had been crying and he immediately felt guilty.

"Hi Charlotte"

"Hi" she said nervously, scared he was going to start shouting at her again.

An awkward silence descended upon them, neither know quite what to say to the other.

"Look Charlotte" Phil said after a minute "I'm sorry I shouted at you earlier. It was nothing personal, you just phoned at a bad time.

"Right" Charlotte said quietly "Do you want to come in or are you planning on standing on the doorstep all night?"

"I'll come in thanks."

Charlotte moved back to let Phil in and watched him to see his reaction when he saw what she had prepared.

"Wow" Phil breathed as he entered the living room. Charlotte had dimmed the lights and lit candles around the room to give it a romantic feel, she had burned incense so the room smelt nice. The smell made Phil feel relaxed. Finally, in the dining room, she had set the table for two with a candle and a small vase of flowers in the centre and rose petals scattered across the white table cover. As Phil walked towards it, he smelt something else coming from the kitchen.

"Charlotte...did you..."

"Yes I cooked, if thats what your asking, and I don't cook for just anyone you know."

"Charlotte this is amazing! I'm so sorry I ruined it."

"It's ok, it's not ruined. I kept the food warm so it's still edible. Let me take your coat."

Phil removed his jacket and handed it to her and she hung it up in the hallway.

"I have one more surprise for you" she said seductively as she re-entered the room.

Phils jaw dropped as Charlotte removed her dressing gown to reveal very sexy underwear with a very transparent nighty over it. Charlotte smiled as she saw the effect she was having on Phil. It was exactly what she wanted.

All thoughts of Sam left Phils mind as he sat down for dinner with Charlotte. At that moment, telling her about Sam didn't seem so important...


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Phil woke up to find someone stroking his cheek.

"Get off me Sam, I'm trying to sleep" he muttered vaguely.

The hand stroking his face was immediately withdrawn and Phils eyes snapped open as he realised what he had done.

" Charlotte..." he said, sitting up, "Charlotte I didn't mean..."

"You called me Sam" she said, clearly upset.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, it just slipped out"

"Were you dreaming about her?"

"No, like I said, it just slipped out. I'm really sorry...please forgive me"

"You need to get her out of your mind Phil. She's probably never gonna regain consciousness and you have to get used to that" she said gently while taking his hand.

"Yeah...about that" Phil began. " Charlotte...erm...theres something I didn't tell you last night."

"What is it?"

"Sam woke up yesterday"

There was silence while Charlotte took this in.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to when I came over last night but then I saw you in that nighty and I totally forgot."

"Well if shes awake why are you here with me? Why arn't you at the hospital?"

"Well...erm...she's lost her memory and a colleague of ours , who really fancied Sam, just happened to be there with her when she came round. He's told her he's her boyfriend and Im a liar and she believes him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Phil" Charlotte said softly.

"You mean you don't mind? If Sam got her memory back and we got back together you would be ok with that?"

"Of course I would Phil. I know how much Sam means to you. You two belong together."

"Charlotte you don't know how much that means to me to hear you say that!"

Charlotte smiled at him then stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. He was so happy she understood...but he didn't see the evil smirk spread across her face as she held him...

* * *

Sam woke up that morning to find Stuart by her side, holding one of her hands in his own.

"Hi Stuart" she said sleepily.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Not too bad" she said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Sam, I didn't mean to storm out."

"It's ok, it doesn't matter" Sam closed her eyes again and snuggled back down in the comforting blankets.

"Hey don't go back to sleep Sam! I've been sat here for ages waiting for you to wake up!"

"Ok, sorry" Sam said and opened her eyes agin, even though she was still tired.

"That's better" Stuart said as she sat up. "Did Phil come into see you while I wasn't here?"

"No" Sam replied "I havn't seen him since yesterday afternoon"

"Good. Maybe he's beginning to realise he can't have you. I don't know why he wants you anyway, he has a girlfriend. I wonder if she knows he's been after you."

"He has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, some tall, leggy bird. The type Phil usually goes for. I think her names Charlotte or something."

"Oh" Sam resolved to ask him about her next time she saw him.

* * *

Phil left to go to work later on, leaving Charlotte alone in the house. She walked back through to the living room, after closing the door behind Phil, and sat on the couch, thinking about Sam. She couldn't have Phil running off with Sam if she got her memory back. It didn't even occur to Charlotte that Phil might not leave her.

She sat there for the best part of an hour, trying to come up with a plan. Suffocating Sam hadn't worked before and it was way too risky now with her being conscious. She thought about stabbing Sam or hitting her over the head but dismissed these ideas at once because it would be obvious to the police Sam had been murdered and it could probably be traced back to her quite easily. Charlotte needed a plan where she could get rid of Sam but without making it obvious she had been murdered and she had to make sure it couldn't be traced back to her.

Suddenly it came to her. A plan so perfect that not even Phil would suspect anything.

A smirk slowly spread across Charlottes face and she got up, put on her shoes and grabbed her jacket then left the house...heading for the hospital...


	17. Chapter 17

That night, Phil finished his shift two hours before Stuart so decided to head for the hospital so he could talk to Sam without Stuart interupting. He looked up as Phil left and could tell by the smirk on his face when he looked at him that he was going to the hospital to talk to Sam alone but he could do nothing to stop him.

* * *

Phil arrived at the hospital and climbed the stairs to Sams room. He couldn't wait to get her on her own to try and make her see sense without Stuart butting in and sending him away. He opened the door to find Sam sleeping peacefully. Smiling, he closed the door and crept round to her side. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was and as he gazed down at her with nothing but love in his eyes, he made his decision. He had to fight for Sam. He couldn't just leave her with Stuart and run off with Charlotte. He didn't love Charlotte half as much as he loved Sam. He leant forward and kissed her forehead gently then took one of her hands in his own and stroked it softly.

* * *

While this was happening, Charlotte was on her way to St Hughs. She had not gone straight there from her house, she had went for a walk and driven round a bit, trying to perfect her plan, making sure she had thought of everything. When she was confident she had, she had driven to the hospital hoping noone would be there with Sam. She walked through the main doors and up the stairs to the floor Sam was on. Very quietly, so Sam did not notice her, she opened the door to make sure Sam was on her own but her stomach did a backflip as she she saw Phil. He did not see her though. He was sitting on the chair leaning forwards with his head resting on the side of the bed, fast asleep. Charlotte felt a jolt of anger because she knew whatever she did, Phil would still love Sam more. She could not compete against Sam but could also not harm her while Phil was there. She left the room, feeling frustrated, and headed over to see her boyfriend, Chris, meaning to go back later when Phil had left.

* * *

Sam stirred when Charlotte closed the door. She opened her eyes to see Phil there, still fast asleep and still holding onto one of her hands. She couldn't help thinking how cute and innocent he looked as he slept. He was definately much better looking than Stuart. 

"No I can't think that" she thought to herself. "Stuarts my boyfriend not Phil...God I wish Stuart was that hot!" She mentally scolded herself for thinking that but no matter how much she told herself she didn't fancy Phil, she couldn't get rid of those thoughts.

Just then the door opened again and in walked a nurse.

"Good evening Samantha" She said, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Sam replied quietly, not wanting to wake Phil.

"It's nice to see Mr Hunter back again" the nurse said. She turned to look at Sam when she got no response and saw the blank look on her face. "I havn't seen him round here for a few days. Where's he been? He used to be here all the time."

"Phil was here a lot?"

"Oh yes, everyday I think. He'd sit by your side for hours on end, just talking to you, telling you how much he loves you, he's very sweet. Your very lucky to have a bloke like him. You hang onto him."

The nurse left the room after she was satisified that Sam was doing fine.

Sam had never felt so confused. Now, she did know who to believe. She looked down at Phil and for some reason, her eyes filled with tears which leaked out the corners and down onto the pilow. Phil began to stir and she brushed her tears away quickly. She didn't want him to see her cry.

"Hey" Phil said sleepily as he sat up.

"Hi Phil" Sam replied.

"Sorry honey, I didn't mean to doze off"

"Thats ok"

"How long have you been awake for?"

"Not long, about ten minutes"

Phil leant forwards and took a closed look at Sam.

"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying."

His voice and eyes were full of concern which made Sam well up again.

"Whats wrong darling?"

"I'm sorry Phil, I'm not even sure why I'm upset. I just feel so confused. I thought Stuart was my boyfriend then the nurse said you'd been here every day while I was unconscious and now I think that you might be telling the truth and...and...I don't know what to think now!" Sam cried "I'm so scared Phil" she whispered.

Sam broke down in tears, sobbing loudly while Phil tried to take all of that in. He pulled her into a hug and held her tight with one arm around her back and the other holding her head against his chest.

"Shhh" he soothed "Its ok honey, everything will work out, you'll see."

He stroked her hair gently and whispered soothing words to her until her sobs subsided. He looked down and saw she had fallen asleep against him so he gently lay her back down, careful not to wake her, and pulled the duvet around her to keep her warm.

"I love you Sam" he whispered to her, then kissed her forehead and left, happy that he was finally getting through to her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlotte had been standing by the door of her boyfriends room, watching and waiting for Phil to leave. She followed him discreetly out of the building, to make sure she didn't make the same mistake as last time, and watched as he drove off. 

She then walked back into the hospital and up the stairs, straight past Sam room and stopped outside the nurses private room. She peered through the small window in the door first, just incase there was someone in there who would recognise her, then swung the door open and entered the room. She headed straight for the lockers and pulled out a spare uniform that looked round about her size. She changed in one of the toilet cubicles then came out and stood infront of the mirror.

"Not bad" she thought to herself. "A little big, but that doesn't matter"

She wrapped her hair up in a bun and left, trying to look inconspicious. She walked back along the corrider, past Sams room again and through a little door on the left which she knew led to the medicine cabinet. Lucky for Charlotte, there was already a nurse there, who she didn't recognise, so the cabinet was unlocked.

"Good evening" the nurse said as she walked out, without even looking at Charlotte.

"Good evening" Charlotte replied then bent down, looking through all the various drugs. She glanced at all the different labels and pulled out a bottle of the strongest she could find, without even looking at the name, then put a few in a small plastic cup. She then filled another cup with water, closed the cabinet and left for Sams room.

She entered the room quietly, put both cups on the bedside table and left again, This time heading for the security office. She slipped unnoticed into the tiny room and scanned the small screens infront of her, looking for the camera that pointed to the medicine cabinet. She found the one she was looking for and removed the tape. She stopped off at the nurses room and put the tape in her bag then went back to Sams room.

* * *

"Samantha?...Wake up Samantha" she said as she shook Sam awake 

"What is it?" Sam said groggily, struggling to open her eyes.

"Come on Samantha...sit up"

Sam reluctantly did what she was told and sat up then turned to look at Charlotte.

"The doctor asked me to give you these" Charlotte said with a friendly smile, holding out the plastic cup containing four white pills.

"What are they?" Sam asked, taking them off Charlotte

"They'll help you to relax properly and help get rid of your headache." Charlotte said, remembering when Phil had told her Sam had had a migraine.

"Oh, ok" Sam said, suspecting nothing.

Charlotte had a hard job keeping a straight face as Sam knocked them back, knowing that these drugs were more than likely to kill her. She got butterflies in her stomach when she thought that.

"Good girl" Charlotte said "Now get some rest" She then turned and left the room. The moment the door had closed behind her, she broke into an evil grin and let out a contented little sigh, knowing her job was now done...


	18. Chapter 18

Charlotte changed back into her own clothes, put the uniform back where she found it and left the hospital. She phoned Phil the minute she got home, asking him to come over. She wanted to see his reaction when he learnt of Sams death, she wanted to be there to comfort and console him. While she was waiting for him to arrive, she took the CCTV footage she had taken from the hospital out of her bag and put it in a drawer in her bedroom, meaning to destroy it when Phil had left.

* * *

"Hey babe" Phil said as Charlotte opened the front door to him.

"Hi, why are you looking so cheerful?"

"I've just been at the hospital with Sam. Stuart was working so he didn't interupt us like he normally does, her and I were talking and I think she's starting to believe me!"

"Really? Thats great!" Charlotte tried to sound enthusiastic as she looked up into Phils face and saw nothing but happiness there. She didn't even stop to think of the pain she'd cause him by killing Sam, she was too wrapped up in herself to think of what he wanted.

* * *

Stuart left work exactly two hours after Phil and headed for the hospital without even going home first. He had to get there, convince Sam to send Phil away if she had not already done so and then get rid of the ideas he would probably have planted in Sams head.

When he reached St Hughs, he was surprised to find her alone, propped up against the pillows, flicking through a magazine. He noticed at once how pale she looked.

"Hi Sam" he said and kissed her cheek. "You ok? You don't look too good."

"I'm fine" she replied quietly. Stuart raised his eyebrows at her. "Actually, I don't feel too good." she relented "I feel a bit dizzy and faint"

"I'll go get a nurse" Stuart said, turning to leave.

"No its ok, I've already seen one, she gave me pills and just told me to get some rest."

"Oh, ok." Stuart decided to leave it at that. He wanted to talk to her about Phil but he couldn't do that if there were nurses and doctors fussing over her. "So...I know Phil was here earlier"

"Yeah, he was. Look, Stuart, I'm sorry for asking this but...I really need to know."

"What?" He felt apprehensive, wondering what was coming next.

"Are you really my boyfriend, or is Phil telling me the truth?" Sam said in a rush, as if saying it quickly would make Stuart less angry at her for asking.

"What?" Stuart said in a disbelieving voice "How can you ask me that after all I've told you about him?"

"I'm sorry, its just, the nurse came in earlier. Phil was asleep and she said it's nice to see him back again. She told me he came to see me everyday while I was unconscious."

"Didn't it occur to you that she could be lying?" Stuart said coldly. He got up and walked across to the other side of the room, facing away from Sam.

"Why would she do that?" Stuart turned back to face her.

"I don't know, maybe she's a friend of Phils. Maybe she's a relative. Maybe Phil paid her to say that to you. I definately wouldn't put it past him, it's the kind of thing he'd do." Stuart was beginning to raise his voice to her.

"Yeah...maybe..."

Stuart could tell that Sam wasn't convinced.

"Look Sam, this relationship is never going to work if you don't trust me. If Phils going to plant these silly ideas in your head then maybe it's in your best interests if he stops visiting you. I'll ask the nurse on my way out not to let him in anymore."

"But I like him visiting me!" Sam protested "He's always really nice to me. He calls me 'honey' or 'darling' and I like that and when he visited me earlier, he seemed genuinely concerned about me. He could see that I was upset and he was worried. He held me in his arms until I calmed down and fell asleep."

"Can't you see that this is all a front he's putting on? Has the thought never crossed your mind that if he came here everyday then why wasn't he here when you woke up? Why was I here instead? And if he loves you so much then why has he gone out and got himself a new girlfriend?" Stuarts voice had risen with each sentence until he was shouting at her.

"I don't know" Sam said quietly. She couldn't think of an explanation for that one.

Stuart crossed the room in a couple of strides, grabbed her shoulders and shook her, noticing that close up, she looked very ill.

"You have to start believing me Sam!" He said, ignoring her pleas for him to let her go.

"Stuart...please don't..."Sam said weakly "I don't feel well. I feel dizzy and my heads sore and...and..."

"Sam!" Stuart shouted as she collapsed back onto the bed, unconscious...


	19. Chapter 19

Stuart pressed the buzzer by Sams bed three times and almost immediately, a nurse rushed through the door.

"What happened?" she asked Stuart as she checked Sam over.

"I-I dunno, she didn't feel well, then she just collapsed!"

"Ok I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside Mr Turner" the nurse said as she called for a doctor.

Stuart turned and left and sat in the waiting room, worrying about Sam. He had shaken her...hard. Had that caused her to collapse? Was this all his fault? Stuart couldn't get these thought out of his head and was almost happy to see the doctor walking towards him. He stood up as the doctor approached.

"Good evening Mr Turner, I'm Doctor Munroe..."

"How is she?" Stuart interupted

"She's not doing too well. We're running some tests on her as we speak, we should find out what the problem is soon." Stuart nodded and sat back down. "Mr Turner, have you any idea what could have caused Samantha to collapse when she was doing so well?"

"No...erm...I dunno, she said she didn't feel great, she was really pale. She told me her head was sore and she felt dizzy...then she fainted. Is she going to be ok?"

"I can't say for sure just yet but she's in the best possible hands."

The doctor gave Stuart a reassuring smile then turned and left him alone.

* * *

Stuart did not know how long he sat there for, waiting for news, hoping everything was ok. Loud footsteps announced the doctors return.

"Is she any better?" Stuart asked immediately

"I'm afraid not. She's not doing very well and we still don't know what caused this so she's been moved into ICU so we can keep a closer eye on her. We'e doing everything we can Mr Turner and I'm very sorry but you should prepare yourself for the worst. I don't think Samantha will make it through the night."

While Doctor Munroe was talking to Stuart, one of the nurses was looking up Phils number in the records. She soon found his mobile number and dialled it quickly. She was not looking forward to breaking the news to him. He answered his phone on the third ring.

"D.S Hunter"

"Good evening Mr Hunter, my name is Joanne, I'm a nurse at St Hughs hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news." Phil felt his heart sink rapidly at her words. "Samantha took a bad turn earlier on this evening. We're not sure what caused it but its very serious. She's been moved to the Intensive Care Unit. I'm very sorry to tell you this Mr Hunter but the doctor does not think she'll make it through until tomorrow morning."

Charlotte, who was with Phil at that moment, could not hear what the conversation was about but judging by the colour of Phils face and the look of shock on it, she guessed it was the hospital informing him of Sams death.

"I'll be right there" Phil said then hung up. He turned to face Charlotte.

"That was the hospital, Sams collapsed. She's been moved to Intensive Care and...and the doctors don't think she'll survive."

"Oh God...I'm so sorry Phil" Charlotte said softly as she wrapped her arms around him. She frowned while Phil couldn't see her. Sam was still not dead! What did it take to get rid of this woman!?

"I'd better go" Phil whispered

"Maybe it's best if you stay here Phil. It'll be less upsetting for you."

"No, sorry Charlotte but I've got to go. I have to see her. She may only have a few hours left." A single tear ran down Phils cheek.

"I've got to go and...and say...goodbye..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Special thanks to Laura (S-Nixon) for reading this chapter beforehand and giving me tips on how to improve it : )

* * *

**

Phil arrived at St Hughs and rushed through the main doors but instead of taking his usual route to Sam room, he headed for ICU. He did not know where to go when he entered the unit, he did not know where to find Sam. A nurse directed him to a room on the left and he entered to find Stuart, gazing out the window.

"Stuart, what happened? How is she?"

"I don't know what happened, one minute she was sitting up talking to me and the next...she was out cold. She's not doing very well though. The doctor said she's...she's probably not gonna make it. Their trying to find out whats wrong with her now." Phil nodded and sat down.

About thirty minutes later, the doctor came back to the waiting room.

"Good evening gentlemen" he said addressing both Stuart and Phil, who stood up shakily.

"How is she?"

"Whats wrong with her?"

"Is she gonna be ok?" Phil asked, even though he was terrified of the answer. The doctor held up his hand to stop the flow of questions and opened his mouth to speak.

"If you follow me, I'll take you through to see Samantha."

"Do you know whats wrong yet?" Phil asked, repeating Stuarts question.

"Im afraid not but we're waiting for the blood tests to come back so we'll probably know more then." Phil nodded and followed the doctor out of the room and along the corrider. He stopped at a door on the right and opened it quietly. Phil cautiously entered the room first, fully aware that this could be the last time he saw Sam. He crept round to one side of the bed while Stuart stood at the other, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Neither spoke for a while, both seemed in a trance as they gazed down at the women they loved. The only sound filling the room was the harsh beeping coming from the machines surrounding Sams tiny form. Phil had to hold back his tears as he watched her chest gently rising and falling, helped along by the machines she was hooked up to.

Phil sat down and took her icy white hand in one of his. He rubbed it for a while, trying to heat it up then just held it tightly in his own, his other hand gently stroked her hair and cheek which was just as white and cold as her hand.

Stuart, who had done nothing but watch since entering the room, sat down and took her other hand, all the time watching Phil stroking her hair. For the first time, Stuart could see that Phil really loved her. He had never seen the caring, compassionate side to him before and a small part of him felt guilty for taking Sam from him. Just a small part though.

* * *

Just then, the doctor entered the room looking very grave. Both Phil and Stuart looked up at him, noticed this and feared what he was about to say. 

"The blood tests have come back" the doctor told them. "We know what the problem is. Samantha has a very large amount of a drug called 'Dantrolene' in her bloodstream. Now this is a very strong muscle relaxant, not used very often but if used in large quantities, can be fatal. This drug would certainly never have been prescribed to Samantha." He looked from Stuart to Phil, seeing blank looks on both their faces. "No nurses or doctors would be stupid enough to give her that drug, especially in those quantites" he continued, realising he was going to have to spell it out for both of them."I think we're looking at attempted murder here."

Phil and Stuart both sat in stunned silence, staring at the doctor. The only sound to be heard was the constant beeping of the machines. Phils look of shock had turned to a look of horror.

"B-b-but wh-who...who would...do this?" he stammered.

"Sam doesn't have any enemies" Stuart said. "Is there CCTV pointing to the entrance to Sams room? he asked

"I'm afraid not but there is a camera pointing to the entrance to the drugs cabinet. One of you could come and collect it now and pass it onto your colleagues" the Doctor stopped talking, looking from Phil to Stuart.

"I'll come" Stuart said eventually. He didn't want to leave Sam alone with Phil but he wanted to catch the person who had put her in intensive care and he knew she would be safe with Phil.

The door closed behind Stuart, leaving Sam and Phil alone. Phil immediately resumed his stroking of Sams hair.

"Hang in there baby" he whispered to her. "I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do without you. You have to fight this sweetheart. You can't let this person win. You've got to wake up and get better...and tell us who did this to you." Phil could feel his eyes welling up but blinked his tears away, wanting to stay strong for Sam. "Wake up Sam, just open your eyes for me" Phil felt a strange sense of deja vu as he said that. Those had been the exact words he had said to her when she was in the coma. "At least give me a sign that you can hear me. Squeeze my hand darling...please..." Nothing happened. With a sigh, Phil went back to stroking her hair.

* * *

The doctor lead Stuart out of ICU and onto the floor above where Sams old room was. Stuart had to blink back his own tears as he walked past it. The doctor took him into a little room on the right and scanned all the different screens infront of him, as Charlotte had done a few hours before. 

"Thats strange" he said softly, more to himself than Stuart.

"What is?" the doctor pointed to one of the screens but it was blank. He fumbled with the recorder for a minute then stood up straight and turned to Stuart.

"The videos gone. It's been taken!"

"What? Someones obviously planned this well." Stuart lapsed into silence, thinking hard and racking his brain trying to think of someone who hated Sam so much they would actually plan her murder. Noone sprung to mind.

" Doesn't only the staff have keys to the cabinet?" Stuart asked him.

"Yes, every nurse and doctor has a key to it...hold on...your not suggesting that it was one of us are you?"

"Well we have to look at all the possibilities. At least now we know we're definately dealing with an attempted murder."

* * *

Stuart returned to ICU and entered Sams room. Phil looked up at him. 

"Well?"

"The tapes gone, someones taken it" Stuart told him

"So his was definately deliberate" Phil said, mainly to himself.

"It looks that way. Look Phil, you stay here with Sam, yeah? I'm going to go back to the station and find the scum that did this."

"Ok, keep me informed"

Stuart left the room with Phil watching him go suspiciously. Why was he being so nice? Maybe he did care about Sam after all. Phil looked back down at her and smiled.

"I'm here darling" he whispered to her as he lay his head on the side of her bed, intending to get some sleep. "I won't leave you alone...I promise"

Phil closed his eyes and was beginning to drop off when he heard a small noise. He opened his eyes and sat up as he heard it again.

"Phil?..."


	21. Chapter 21

"Sam!" Phil shouted in shock then apologised as she groaned in pain. "I'm gonna go get a doctor Sam, I'll be back in a second ok?"

"Don't leave me Phil...please" she whispered so softly she was barely audible.

"I'll only be a couple of seconds honey, I'll be straight back"

Phil let go of her hand and left the room to find a doctor, leaving Sam on her own. He returned after a minute with Dr Munroe in tow and stood back while he checked all the machines that Sam was connected to. He spoke to her in a low voice that Phil couldn't make out from where he was standing.

After a minute, he turned and left, beckoning for Phil to follow him.

"Is she ok?" Phil asked as soon as they were out of hearing range of Sam.

"Amazingly, she seems fine. I can't say anything for sure just now but I think she'll make a full recovery." he stopped talking when he saw the wide grin on Phils face. "Don't get too excited Mr Hunter, like I said, I can't say anything for definate. Her condition could deteriorate over the next few hours but I think it's unlikely. She seems to be doing well. She's very lucky, the volume of drugs we found in her system should have killed her!" The doctor stopped talking and smiled at Phil who was grinning from ear to ear "You'd better get back in there, she'll be wondering where you are."

Doctor Munroe walked away, leaving Phil alone. He knew he should call Stuart and let him know that Sam was ok but he wanted a little while alone with her so instead of going outside to make the call, he opened the door and went back into Sams room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the station, Stuart had alerted everyone as to what had happened and was busy trying to find a lead but he just kept hitting dead ends. Without the CCTV footage he couldn't do much to help. The only thing that could help him now would be a statement from Sam if she pulled through. Stuart gave up and went back to St Hughs to see her.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Phil asked Sam gently

"I'm not really sure" Sam replied weakly "I feel a bit numb"

"Are you in any pain?"

"A little. My head hurts but it's bearable." Phil nodded his head and felt his eyes well up for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. He hated seeing her like this, knowing there was nothing he could do to help her. He would have given anything to swap places with her, to take away her pain, especially after the bombshell he was going to have to drop on her.

"What happened?" she asked him

"Sam..." Phil began, not really sure how he was going to phrase this "D-Do you remember anything that happened after I left earlier on today? Anything at all?"

"erm...I remember feeling ill. Stuart was there and we were arguing and then...nothing"

"What were you arguing about?"

"You" Sam said simply.

"Oh, do you remember when you started to feel ill? You never mentioned it when I was here earlier."

"No it was after you left. I think it was after I took those pills. She said they'd make me feel better but they didn't"

Phil felt his heart leap.

"Who's 'she' Sam?"

"One of the nurses. Why are you asking me this?"

Phil took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Sam you fell ill because you took an overdose of a drug called 'Dantrolene'"

Sams face was blank

"Someone took that drug out of the cabinet and gave it to you only they gave you far too much. That person probably wasn't a nurse honey" Phil said as gently as he could.

"Are you saying that that woman tried to murder me!?" Phil could see the panic building inside her and immediately regretted telling her. He should have waited until she had recovered.

"It's ok now though Sam because your ok, your gonna be fine and we're gonna catch whoever did this to you" he said trying to calm her down. "Sam...can you describe the woman that gave you those pills?"

"I don't really remember her. I know I hadn't seen her before, I remember thinking that she was new. Erm...she was tall...and I think she had dark hair."

"What was she wearing?"

"A nurses uniform"

"Ok" Phil didn't want to push Sam until she was a bit better.

* * *

Just then the door opened and in stormed Stuart, obviously fuming about something.

"Why the hell didn't you call me Hunter!?" he asked without even looking at Sam. "There was me, sitting in the office, thinking I'm never gonna get to see her again and your sat here with her, know that she's gonna be fine and you didn't even think to call me!" In his rage,Stuart swung a punch at Phil but Phil dodged it and automatically punched him back. Stuart fell from the force of Phils fist and landed on the floor by Sams bed. Both men were deaf to her pleas as they stared at each other with nothing but hatred.

"I didn't call you because I knew you'd just swoop in here and block me out like you've been doing since she woke up! I just wanted some time alone with MY girlfriend" Phil yelled at Stuart, emphasising the 'my'.

"She is not your girlfriend!" Stuart yelled back

Sam gave up asking them to stop, knowing they would just ignore her, and lay there with her eyes closed, trying to block them out and forget they were there. They were making her headache almost unbearable and she started whimpering softly in pain which went unnoticed by both men. She mustered up the strength to reach over to the buzzer and pressed it twice. Almost immediately, a nurse walked through the door. Stuart and Phil were both too busy shouting to notice her. They were completely oblivious to everything going on around them.

"What on Earths going on here?...You want me to get rid of them for you?" the nurse asked

"Yes" Sam whispered "My heads bursting"

The nurse turned to Phil and Stuart, who still hadn't noticed her, and took a few steps forward so she was standing inbetween them, blocking their view of each other.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but I'm going to have to ask you to leave" she said firmly

"What?" they said in unison.

"If you do not leave quietly I will call security and have you removed"

"But Sam won't..." Phil said turning to look at her. She was lying back with her eyes closed, holding her head with one hand and still whimpering softly. Phil immediately felt extremely guilty for causing her such pain.

"Sam...I'm sorry" he whispered

"Please just go Phil, I want to be on my own for a while."

* * *

Phil returned to Charlottes house, he was annoyed at being thrown from Sams room but at the same time, glad that Stuart had not been left with her.

"Hi Phil" Charlotte said when she saw him. "What are you doing back this early? I thought you'd want to stay with Sam. I wasn't expecting you back tonight." Her confused look suddenly changed as she realised what could have happened. "Oh Phil" she whispered "Did Sam...I'm so sorry"

"What?...Oh, no, Sam fine, she's gonna make a full recovery, I was thrown out for fighting with Stuart bloody Turner!"

"Oh...Sams ok?" A look of disappointment and annoyance fleeted across Charlottes face which did not go unnoticed by Phil.

"Yeah, amazingly, she's gonna be fine" he said looking at her suspiciously. He decided to let it drop, he'd probably imagined it anyway. "Is it ok if I stay here tonight Charlotte? I don't think I can face my cold, empty house."

"Thats fine" she said, pleased to have his company even though she knew he wouldn't let anything happen between them. "You know where the spare bedroom is. The bed hasn't been made yet though. I'll do it when I get back, I'm just going down to the supermarket for some milk."

"It's ok, I can do it myself"

"Ok, the sheets are in the top drawer in my bedroom. Help yourself."

"Right, bye" Phil said as she left. He wandered upstairs into her bedroom and found the top drawer. He opened it an took out the top sheets and was about to close it again when something caught his eye. A video tape, in the corner. Phil wondered what could possibly be on it to make Charlotte want to hide it. He took it out and held it, wondering if he should watch it or not. Charlotte obviously didn't want him to see it but the temptation was very strong. After a minute or two of debating with himself, he went back downstairs and put it in the machine. He checked to make sure Charlotte wasn't back yet then pressed play. Phils jaw dropped as the screen came to life and he realised he was watching the CCTV footage from the hospital. He did not understand, how could this tape have ended up in Charlottes hands? It couldn't be her...could it? It would fit if it was her...the description Sam gave...the look of annoyance on her face when she found out Sam was ok. Phils mind was reeling. He removed the tape just as Charlottes car pulled back into the driveway.

"Hiya" she said when she entered the house to find Phil leaning against the living room doorframe, watching her closely. "Hey Phil, I was thinking when I was out, why don't you stay here for a while? At least until Sam ges out of hospital and then..."

"Charlotte" Phil interupted sharply

"Is something wrong Phil?" she asked, picking up on his tone.

Phil held up the videotape.

"Whats this?..."


	22. Chapter 22

Charlottes face turned an eerie shade of white as she looked directly into Phils eyes, hoping against hope he had not yet watched it.

"Thats just a spare tape" she said confidently though her shaking body betrayed her words and told Phil all he needed to know. Charlotte mentally kicked herself for forgetting the tape was in the drawer. How was she going to get herself out of this one? Surely Phil wouldn't arrest her...would he?

"How did this get here?" he asked her calmly, hoping there was some sort of explanation but at the same time knowing there wasn't one.

"well...erm...I..." she spluttered

"It was you" Phil said simply. "It was you all along wasn't it?...WASN'T IT!?" he yelled in her face when she failed to answer, he was unable to stay calm anymore. "How long did it take you to plan this?" he asked her furiously "A day? A week? what?"

Charlotte considered denying everything, telling Phil she had no idea what the tape was doing there and someone must have set her up but as she opened her mouth to speak she caught sight of the look in Phils eyes and knew that he already knew the truth and there was no point lying to him. She had been caught red handed.

"A-A day" she said quietly. "I didn't want to hurt her Phil but..."

"You didn't want to hurt her?" Phil asked incrediously "You drugged her and left her for dead!"

"But Phil, I'm sorry..."

"I don't want to listen to your excuses Charlotte! Because of you, my girlfriend is lying in Intensive Care and you think that saying sorry can make it all better!?"

"I just..."

"I told you, I don't want to listen to it" Phil snarled. He stormed off into the kitchen and poured himself a scotch. He downed it in one, wincing at the strong, bitter taste. When her turned around, he saw Charlotte standing in the doorway watching him.

"Why? Why did you do it?" he asked her.

" I was scared I'd lose you" she answered softly. "When she was unconscious everything was fine...because I didn't believe she'd wake up, not for a couple of years anyway and by that time you'd have forgotten about her...and..."

"I'd never forget about her" Phil interupted "I love her"

"Then why did you sleep with me? You can't love her as much as you think."

"I was lonely Charlotte, Sam had been out of it for six months with no signs she was getting any better and I hadn't been with a woman in all of that time. Then you turned up and you practically offered yourself to me. You made me believe that I'd lost Sam for good. You broke me that night in the restuarant" Phil continued quietly "You reduced me to tears, then when I was really low you comforted me, told me you'd always be there for me and somehow managed to get me into bed. Your a sly conniving bitch Charlotte!"

"No...no I'm not Phil. I did all that in your best interests. You and Sam will never be happy together, not truly. If you were you'd never have come to me in the first place." Charlotte paused, knowing she'd have to tread carefully when saying what was on her mind now. "Phil...leave Sam. Leave her with Stuart and come away with me, we were happy before, we can be happy again."

She slowly walked forwards and slipped her hands around Phils back, pulling him close to her. "We can go anywhere you like and start a new life together...away from here" she whispered, looking up into Phils eyes hopefully.

"Your mad" Phil said and pushed her away from him with a look of disgust on his face. "How can you think we'de ever be happy after this? Even if we did move, it would always be in the back of my mind. I can never trust you again Charlotte. I love Sam and I'm going to do everything in my power to get her back where she belongs...starting with dumping you"

"No...no Phil...please... I'm sorry" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I love you"

"I don't love you, I love Sam...but I do understand you did all this because you love me, not because your a cold blooded killer so I'm willing to overlook this" he held up the videotape " As long as you promise never to go near Sam again. You go near her, you speak to her, you even breathe in her direction...I will hear about it and I will have you arrested. Is that clear?"

Charlotte nodded her head silently.

"Good, now I have nothing more to say to you" he opened the front door and strode out, jacket in one hand and video tape in the other.

"Goodbye Charlotte" he said as he walked along the path "And good riddance..."


	23. Chapter 23

Phil went home to an empty house that night, he ate a microwaveable meal for one, sat alone watching TV on an empty couch and climbed into an empty bed but although he was lonely, he could not get the smile off his face. Finally he was getting somewhere with Sam and with Charlotte out the picture, there was nothing stopping him from fighting for her with everything he had. At that moment, Phil couldn't be happier.

Stuart also went home to an empty house that night and sat alone watching TV but unlike Phil, he was very unhappy. Sam was slowly slipping away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. As if that wasn't bad enough, he was losing her to Phil Hunter of all people!

Just like Stuart and Phil, Sam lay alone that night, unable to sleep from her pounding head and the beeping of the monitors at either side of her. She had been wondering for a while what would happen when she was discharged. Both Stuart and Phil wanted her to go home with them, even though Phil had said nothing on the subject it was obvious he wouldn't want her going home to Stuart. She had no idea who she was going to choose as she didn't want to hurt either of them but she was in a lose-lose situation here and could not please both men. As she lay there staring at the ceiling, she tried to sum up both of them by listing their good points and bad points in her mind.

Stuart was pleasant, he wasn't bad looking and he did seem to genuinly care for her but he annoyed her the way he whined constantly and she suspected he would put the job before her.

Phil was lovely, he was gorgeous and it was obvious he cared about her. He would look after her well if she chose him but there was still the problem of this girlfriend Stuart had mentioned. If Phil went off with her, Sam would be left alone and she didn't know if she could cope alone yet.

Her headache just seemed to get worse as she weighed up the possibilities, thinking eventually, as she had done many times before, that she would make her decision when the time came. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the sleep her body craved.

* * *

The next thing Sam knew, she was in a totally different room. Sunlight was pouring in through the large window on her left and Stuart was standing by her side.

"Where am I now?" She asked, sitting up.

"Your in a regular ward now" Stuart said while propping her pillows up. "The doctors though you were well enough to leave intensive care so you were moved up here while you were asleep."

"Oh, wheres Phil?"

"Working" Stuart said shortly, annoyed that Sam was still thinking of him. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better, my headaches nearly gone"

"Thats good, if you keep making such good progress you'll be out of here in a few days."

Sam just smiled, remembering her thoughts the previous night. She knew Stuart was her boyfriend and she should probably go home with him but suspected he would drive her crazy after a few days.

Stuart left Sam soon after and Phil arrived to keep her company.

"Hi honey" he greeted her, kissing her cheek in a friendly way. "How you doing?"

"Fine"

"Good, it's great your out of ICU"

"Yeah, Stuart said I'll probably be discharged in a few days"

Phils face dropped momentarily at this news before the frown was replaced with a smile which Sam could tell was false.

"Thats great" he said convincingly but his eyes betrayed his words.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing" he said innocently.

"Then why did your face fall when I told you I'm going home soon?"

Phil sighed, took Sams hand and squeezed it gently.

"As selfish as this sounds Sam...I don't want you to leave" he said quietly. "Don't get me wrong darling" he said quickly as Sam opened her mouth to speak. " I'm happy your well enough to go home...it's just..."

"Yes?" Sam prompted

"You'll be staying with Stuart and I doubt it's escaped your notice that he doesn't like me visiting you so he won't let me anywhere near you. I'll hardly get to see you anymore" Phil finished sadly.

Sam looked at him with her eyes full of pity. She could see that he was genuinly miserable.

"Phil...I'm sure Stuart will let you in to see me, your a good friend."

"Yeah but he'll think I'm trying to take you from him. You know what he was like when you first woke up, he kept having me sent away." He stopped and looked directly into Sams eyes. "Sam...how would you feel about coming home with me instead?" He looked away immediately, preparing himself for the rejection.

"Phil...Stuarts my boyfriend" Sam said as gently as she could. She had been expecting this at some point.

"I know but I'd look after you much better than that idio...than Stuart would"

"Phil, I..."

"Please just think about it Sam"

"I've actually been thinking about it for a while and each time I come to the conclusion that Stuarts my boyfriend and I should stay with him. Anyway, what about your girlfriend? I don't think she'd be too impressed if I moved in"

"Girlfriend?" Phil panicked slightly, hoping she didn't know about Charlotte.

"Stuart said you have a new girlfriend"

"I wouldn't believe everything Stuart says honey. I don't have a girlfriend."

"Then why would he say that?"

"He saw me in the pub with a girl a while back and assumed she was my girlfriend but she'snot. She's just a friend. I met her here while visiting you actually, her boyfriends in a coma."

"Oh" Sam suddenly felt like a huge weight had been lifted.

Phil left a few hours later and Sam fell into a deep sleep.

The next few days passed uneventfully, Stuart and Phil visited regularly but rarely at the same time. Sam knew they were avoiding each other, not wanting to upset her again and she was grateful for it. Her headache had vanished now and she didn't want it coming back because of their bickering.

One night, exactly four days after her conversation with Phil, the doctor came over to see her with some good news. After checking her over quickly he announced that she was now fit to go home and would be discharged the following morning. Sam was happy to be leaving but wasn't sure if it was good or bad that both Phil and Stuart happened to be there with her at the time. She fell into an uneasy sleep that night, almost dreading the next morning.

* * *

Sam woke up early, ate breakfast and dressed properly for the first time in almost seven months. She filled in the necessary paperwork and collected her belongings then the nurse escorted her to the exit.

"Meaning no offence Samantha but I hope I don't see you again" Sam laughed

"Same to you"

"She's all yours boys" the nurse said then turned and walked back into the building.

Sam turned to see who she was talking to and saw Stuart and Phil both approaching her from different directions, both looking at her expectantly. Sam sighed to herself. This was the moment she had been dreading. Who should she choose to go home with?

* * *

**Stupid question? Reviews are very much appreciated : )**


	24. Chapter 24

Phil reached Sam first.

"Hi honey" he said, pecking her on the cheek. "Have you decided then?"

"Decided what?" Stuart asked as he approached them.

"Decided who she's going home with" Phil said with a smug grin that only Stuart saw. Stuart rounded on Sam angrily.

"Your actually thinking about going home with him!?"

"Well...maybe" She said in a small voice.

"You are unbelieveable! After everything I've done for you? I visited you everyday while you were in that coma, I comforted you when you came round, I raised the alarm when you collapsed and this is how you repay me?"

Sam looked away uncomfortably, maybe she should go with Stuart, he was her boyfriend after all.

"If you loved her like you say you do you won't need repaying for all of that."

Something inside Stuart seemed to snap at Phils words and he made a grab for Sam. Seizing her wrist, he dragged her over to his car.

"I will not let you go home with him!" He spat in her face.

"Stuart your hurting me! Let me go!"

"Get in the car Sam" he said clearly and a lot more calmly while Sam struggled against him.

Phil stood back and watched, knowing Stuart was driving Sam away by himself but when she turned and gave him a pleading look he knew he had to do something.

"Get off her Stuart" he said firmly, striding towards them.

"Stay out of this Hunter you have no business being here!"

Phil felt like taking a swing at him but knew Sam wouldn't be too impressed so instead he just pulled her from Stuarts grasp and pushed him away. He put an arm around her shoulders and gently steered her towards his car instead.

"Sam!" Stuart called on her "Sam please come home, we can sort things out there" Sam ignored him. If truth be told she was rather frightened of him when he was angry. "Sam if you get in that car, me and you are finished!"

Sam gave him an apologetic look before ducking down and climbing into the passenger seat. Phil closed the door behind her and walked around to his own side.

"You ok babe?" he asked her when they were both seated.

"Fine"

Phil started the car and drove away, passing Stuart on the way out. Sam glanced up at him just in time to see a tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

"Are you sure your ok?" Phil asked Sam as they pulled up outside his house.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you havn't said a word since we left the hospital."

"I'm just thinking"

"About Stuart?"

"Yeah"

"You shouldn't waste your time on him, he's not worth it."

"Mmm" Phil turned to look at her.

"Do you wish you'd gone home with him?"

Sam looked up into his brown eyes which at the moment were filled with sadness.

"I don't know Phil. I didn't know what to do back there."

"So you came back here with me cause it was the easier option?" Phil tried to hide from her how hurt he was at her words.

"No...well yes...but I wanted to come back here with you. I just felt like I should go home with Stuart because he was my boyfriend but between me and you, he would have driven me crazy within the week."

"Yeah, I can imagine...hang on...just you say Stuart 'was' your boyfriend?"

"Well you heard him, we were over if I got into your car and I did so I guess Stuart and I are history."

"Sam that is the most sensible thing you've said since you woke up!" Phil grinned, taking hold of Sams hand and leading her into the house.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully, Sam was getting better everyday. She was beginning to remember little things with Phils help and was thoroughly glad she had chosen him over Stuart.

Stuart was getting used to not being around Sam anymore. He hadn't seen her since she left the hospital and was secretly glad of this. He didn't think he could bear seeing them so happy together, even if they weren't officially dating. 'It was only a matter of time' Stuart thought. They were bound to get together eventually, he knew he couldn't compete against Phil. Him and Sam shared a bond so strong that Sam could still sense it even though she couldn't remember it.

Stuart didn't like admitting to himself that he had been beaten by Phil and found that he missed Sam a lot considering they hadn't been together very long and it was a spur of the moment decision when he took the chance to split them up.

He spent his days lying around the house, having taken a while off work to look after Sam, with nothing to do but feel sorry for himself then one day, four days after Sam left him, he decided to cheer himself up and book a manicure (lol).

He left the house early to ensure he got there on time and arrived ten minutes early. He relaxed while the girl worked over his nails, and let his eyes wander, coming to rest on a girl sitting at a table in the corner also having her nails done. She was young, tall with dark hair and deep blue eyes which met Stuarts as he gazed at her. She gave him a shy smile before looking back down and carrying on her conversation with the young beautician.

When his manicure was over, Stuart payed the girl behind the till and headed over towards the door. He reached out and pulled it open when the dark haired girl stepped up behind him.

"After you" Stuart said, standing back and gesturing for her to leave first.

"Thankyou" she replied politely, walking forwards out of the salon.

"I'm Stuart by the way" he said, thinking if he was going to get over Sam, why not with a younger model. She turned back to face him and held a hand out for him to shake.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte..."


	25. Chapter 25

"So where are you off to now then?" Stuart asked as him and Charlotte walked down the street side by side.

"I'm off to the nearest pub to drown my sorrows, care to join me?"

"Sure, beats going back to an empty house."

"Oh, so your not seeing anyone then?" Charlotte asked subtly

"No, my girlfriend dumped me for another bloke a few days ago" Stuart realised that saying these words out loud did not hurt as much as he thought they would.

"Really? My boyfriend did the same to me"

"Yeah? Well screw them, lets go get slaughtered!"

"Sounds like a plan"

They walked into the nearest pub which happened to be on the corner of the street and Stuart ordered two vodka and cokes while Charlotte found them a table.

"So...erm...what happened between you and your boyfriend?" Stuart asked as he slid into the seat next to Charlotte and passed her a drink.

"I'd rather not talk about him"

"Why? Was it a messy split?" he asked nosily.

"You could say that"

"Come on, tell me about him and I'll tell you about my ex." Stuart badgered

"Ok...ok, If you buy me another drink"

"Deal" he replied instantly then went off to the bar to order the drinks. When he got back he passed Charlotte her drink and looked at her expectantly.

"He already had a girlfriend when I met him" She sighed "But she wasn't well. She'd had an accident and was in a coma. Had been for six months. He was devoted to her, he visited her everyday. Anyway...one night he agreed to go out for a drink with me, one thing led to another and our relationship blossomed from there." Stuarts eyes widened and a look of recognition dawned on his face as he listened to the familiar story. " Everything was going really well, I really liked him and I thought we were getting serious but then his girlfriend woke up and he went back to her. I'm not really sure what happened when he went to see her but he turned up on my doorstep about an hour later in pieces, saying she didn't remember him and there was some other bloke involved somehow. Anyway, he came back to me but he kept fighting for her even though this other bloke had managed to convince her he was her boyfriend and I got insanely jealous of her and...and I did something terrible." she finished meekly. Charlotte looked at her feet, ashamed of herself, not sure whether to tell Stuart what happened next or not.

"Charlotte" Stuart said, his eyes very round. He wondered if there was any chance that this was all a strange coincidence."...was this boyfriend by any chance Phil Hunter?"

Charlotte looked up in surprise

"How do you know?"

"Because Samantha Nixon was my girlfriend. I was the other bloke but she left me for Hunter a few days ago."

"Really? Wow, thats wierd. Strange coincidence that we bumped into each other then."

"Yeah, so this terrible thing you did...did you do something to Phil?" Stuart asked with laughter in his voice

"No, it was Sam...but I guess you already know what I did." Charlotte said in a small voice knowing there was no way she could keep it secret now. Stuart looked confused for a second then his face hardened as he realised what she meant.

"You mean...it was you...you poisoned Sam?"

"I'm really sorry Stuart, I didn't want to hurt her...I just wanted to split them up." Stuart looked shocked for a second then his expression turned thoughtful.

"Charlotte..."

"Please dont be mad" she begged quietly.

"I'm not mad" Stuart said slowly "If I'd heard all this a few days ago I'd have been furious and I'd have arrested you on the spot...but now...I just don't care" he concluded. He raised his third glass to Charlotte. "I'll drink to splitting them up" He downed the rest of the drink in one. "Another?" he asked, standing up and swaying slightly as the alcohol began to take effect. "I definately need one after that revelation"

"Yeah sure"

Stuart came back from the bar with the fourth drinks and sat down in silence.

"Are you angry at me Stuart?" She asked timidly, slurring her words.

"No" he said truthfully " I thought I would be but I'm not. I'm more angry at them for messing us around"

Charlotte looked relieved for a second then an evil grin spread across her face.

"You wanna get revenge on them for leaving us?" Stuarts eyes narrowed and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked.

Charlotte looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Your a copper aren't you?" She asked vaguely, still deep in thought. Stuart nodded, wondering what her scheming mind was coming up with. Suddenly she snapped out of her trance like state and her face lit up. "You must know that the CCTV tape from the hospital went missing?"

"Yeah, how can that help us? I assume you have that and it'll only show you on it."

"I tried to keep my back to the camera at all times so my face wasn't revealed just in case. I didn't actually watch the video but I'm pretty sure noone could tell it's me."

"I don't see what your getting at"

"The reason Phil left me was he found the tape in my house. He was furious at me but he let it drop and left me. I think he just wanted things to quiet down for a while to give Sam a better chance of recovery. Anyway the point is...when he left me, he took the tape with him and he was intending on keeping it incase I ever showed my face again."

"So...your saying we should arrest him for perverting the course of justice?"

"No much better than that. The tape will have his prints all over it and he's hiding it. We both know what that looks like Stuart. I'm saying search his house, find the tape and get him done for attempted murder..."


	26. Chapter 26

"You really are evil aren't you?" Stuart said to Charlotte "I like you"

"Good, I like you too. So are we going to do this?"

"I dunno if it'll work, I mean for a start the tape will have your prints on it."

"Ok...so we don't get the police to search his house" Charlotte said thoughtfully, thinking as fast as her brain would allow in her drunken state. "We could break in and nick it?"

"We can't break in. We'd need to find a way of getting in without damaging anything."

"He keeps a spare key on top of the light by his front door?"

"Perfect" Stuart said "So we wait until they leave the house, then I'll go in while you keep a lookout. I'll find the video then we'll go to the station and you tell them you were packing up some of your stuff from Phil's house when you came across it hidden away. You thought it was suspicious that it was hidden so you watched it and realised it was the missing CCTV tape."

"Good plan. Just one little thing though, they'll watch the tape and see me taking the drugs then they'll arrest me too."

"Hmm good point, I never thought of that. Well...we'll take the tape and watch it then we'll see if there's a way round it. If not, we'll think of another way to hurt them."

"Ok let's go!"

"Now?"

"No time like the present Stuart! Pass me my jacket will you?"

Stuart helped her into her jacket then they walked arm in arm out of the pub, towards Phils house.

* * *

"Here you are" Phil said as he handed Sam a cup of tea and sat next to her with his arm around her. 

"Thanks"

"No problem, so what are we watching?"

"I have no idea. Daytime TV is absolute rubbish! I'm almost looking forward to getting back to work!"

"How about I put a DVD on then?"

"Can't we do something else? I've done nothing but sit here and watch tele for days"

"Ok, why don't we go for a walk in the park? The fresh air'll do you good"

"Great" Sam said enthusiastically. Phil had been very protective of her since she was released from hospital and insisted she rested properly so she had been stuck inside for days.

* * *

"Do you reckon their gonna leave anytime soon?" Charlotte whined 

"Probably, if I know one thing about Sam it's that she hates being cooped up indoors all the time. She couldn't wait to get out of hospital. Phil'll probably take her somewhere to shut her up, she'll be constantly complaining" Stuart replied. The cold air had sobered them both up a lot.

"It better be soon, I'm freezing! I can't feel my toes!"

"Well, we'll give them ten minutes, if they still haven't made an appearance we'll go home"

"Oh really?" Charlotte said as a mischievous grin flashed across her face "and would that be my home or yours?"

"Well I was actually talking about going home separately but...I'm willing if you are"

"Let's go now, it's too cold"

"Ok. We'll come back anoth...hang on, I think their leaving!"

"What?" Charlotte peered over Stuarts shoulder to see Phil emerging from the house with Sam right behind him. She felt a familiar pang of jealously as she watched them walking along hand in hand from the end of the street where she and Stuart were hiding. They watched as Sam and Phil rounded the corner, out of sight.

"Right Charlotte, you go down there and keep an eye open for them, I'll go in. Phone me if you see them, heres my number," He passed Charlotte his phone and while she copied his number, he pulled a pair of disposable gloves out of his pocket and put them on.

"Good luck!" She said as she passed the phone back.

Stuart walked inconspicuously across the street and up to Phil's front door. Sure enough, he found the key on the light, just where Charlotte said it was, and let himself in.

"Hello?" he called, just to make sure the house was empty, then he proceeded up the stairs, looking in the first room he came to: the spare bedroom.

_"It won't be in here"_ Stuart thought to himself. _"Even Hunter isn't stupid enough to put it in Sam's bedroom where she could easily find it."_

The next door led to the bathroom and again Stuart closed the door after a quick glance round. _"Too risky"_

Finally he came to Phil's bedroom. _"The likeliest place"_ he thought. He looked through all of the shelves and rummaged through all Phil's drawers. Finding nothing, he slammed the last one shut, thoroughly frustrated. Where else could it be? Stuart's eyes fell on the bedside cabinet but a quick search told him the tape wasn't there either. Last of all, he opened the wardrobe to find all of Phil's suits hanging up and his shoes on the floor looking surprisingly neat. He felt around all the corners and searched through all the boxes but to no avail. Finally, he looked up at the two shelves at the top.

_"Probably the most likely place of all as Sam couldn't reach the top one."_ Stuart hoisted himself up to get a clearer view and saw nothing but ran his hands along it anyway, His fingers closed around something right in the corner and a manic grin crossed his face. _"Bingo!"_ he pulled the video down and kissed it happily then replaced the boxes he had removed and resisted smashing the photo of Phil and Sam together on the bedside table before checking the room looked ok and leaving.

* * *

"Hey Charlotte" Stuart greeted her. 

"Well?" he held up the tape with a huge grin

"Yes!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily for a second before realising what she was doing and pulling away. "Sorry, got a little carried away there. Oh here they come! Quick, let's get out of here!"

Stuart grabbed Charlottes hand and ran off down the street, dragging her behind him out of sight, just as Phil and Sam turned into it with their arms linked.

"Stuart, do you really think this will work?"

"I can't see why not" he replied as he took of his disposable gloves. "Now we go back to mine and watch this to make sure everything's ok"

"Let's go then, lead the way"

Stuart took Charlotte back to his house where they watched the crucial part of the tape.

"That's perfect!" Stuart exclaimed after watching it for the second time round. "Noone could tell its you, you just look like an ordinary nurse from the back and its impossible to tell its you when you turn round to leave cause of the bad quality. They won't suspect a thing!" he finished gleefully.

"So what now?"

"Now you go and hand this in to Sunhill and remember to stick to the story."

"Got it" Charlotte replied, taking the video from Stuart who had pulled it out of the machine and placed it in a polythene bag but not before putting the gloves back on. "Where will you be?"

"Well today is my first day back, I start in an hour so I'm gonna grab a shower and change into my work clothes and act like normal in front of everyone. Noone will suspect anything, I don't know you remember?"

"Yeah"

"It probably wouldn't hurt to throw in a few tears either. Show them how upset you are that your boyfriend turned out to be a murderer"

"And you're sure we won't get caught?"

"Positive babe, you'd better get going"

"Ok" Charlotte walked through to the hall and pulled on both her shoes and jacket. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck babe!"

After a quick kiss, Charlotte left for Sunhill.

* * *

She arrived at the station twenty minutes later and stood outside, looking up at it, wondering if she was doing the right thing. 

"Can I help you madam?" a voice behind her said. Charlotte turned and looked fearfully into the eyes of a casually dressed female. "You look a little lost" the woman said kindly. "Let's go inside and talk. I'm D.C Jo Masters" Jo showed Charlotte her warrant card the lead her inside. "Let's go in here love" she said, opening the door to the interview room off the reception. Charlotte sat down uneasily opposite Jo. This was going to be harder than she anticipated, she was already really nervous.

"Lets start with your name" Jo said, sensing her reluctance to talk.

"Ch...Charlotte Daniels" she said quietly.

"Ok Charlotte, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Erm...well...I...I don't really know where to start"

"Well maybe it would help if you showed me what's in that bag you're holding. You keep looking down at it and you're holding it very close to you as if you're scared to let it go. That tells me there's something important in there. Is it related to whatever you want to tell me?"

Charlotte didn't answer. Instead, she slowly put the bag on the table and slid it over to Jo. There was no going back now.

Jo pulled the video tape out of the bag and looked questioningly over at Charlotte.

"What's this?"

"CCTV"

"From where?"

"St Hugh's hospital"

"Ok, how does it come to be in your possession?"

"I found it in my boyfr...ex-boyfriends house. I was clearing some of my stuff out when I came across it in the back of the wardrobe."

"Ok, what does it show?"

"It shows...erm...it shows..." Charlotte was fidgeting with the sleeves on her top so much they were starting to fray at the ends, something which did not go unnoticed by Jo.

"In your own time" Jo said kindly, seeing how scared she was.

"It's the footage that went missing a few weeks ago. Someone tried to kill one of the patients by giving them an overdose then they took the CCTV tape to cover their tracks."

"Is this patient Samantha Nixon?" Jo asked after listening to the familiar story.

"Yes, I know she's a colleague of yours"

"Yes, she is. So what's your ex-boyfriends name?"

Charlotte's eyes travelled wildly around the room as though looking for a means of escape.

"There's no need to be frightened Charlotte" Jo said soothingly "Just tell me his name"

"Phil Hunter" A look of shock appeared on Jo's face

"Phil Hunter?" She asked incredulously "Are you accusing him of attempted murder?"

"Well…yes, but he didn't do it himself. He got someone to do it for him, I don't know if it was a real nurse or someone dressed as one but there was no way he could have done it himself, Sam would have recognised him."

"Ok, if you'd like to wait outside in reception Miss Daniels, I'll try and get to the bottom of this."

* * *

"Terry, I need a hand on a case that's come in" Jo announced as she breezed into CID. 

"Sorry Jo, I'm drowning in paperwork here and the D.I has me desk bound till it's completed."

"Mickey?"

"Sorry, no can do Jo. I'm working on another case with Kezia"

Jo looked around the office for someone to help and her eyes rested on Stuart who had just walked through the doors. As much as she hated him, Jo couldn't deal with this case on her own; she was only a D.C after all.

"Welcome back Stuart, fancy working with me today?"

"Sure, what you doing?"

"There's a woman downstairs in reception claiming it was her ex and an accomplice that tried to kill Sam a few weeks ago. She gave me this" Jo held up the tape

"Is that the missing CCTV footage? I spent ages looking for that!"

"Well here it is. I haven't watched it yet, would you care to join me?"

"You bet"

* * *

"Well this is no use!" Jo exclaimed, her voice full of exasperation. "How on earth are we supposed to tell which ones the accomplice? They all look the same!" 

"Mmm, yeah your right, this doesn't help much. You didn't tell me where this woman got the tape from"

"Her names Charlotte Daniels and she got it in her ex's house. You'll never guess who her ex is"

Stuart tried to look impassive and shook his head.

"Phil Hunter!"

"Phil Hunter? You mean D.S Hunter?" Jo nodded her head "Surely not!"

"I think we should pay Phil a little visit don't you?"

"Yeah I guess so"

* * *

"Do you think Phil is connected to this?" Jo asked as they got the car in front of Phil's house. 

"I don't know, I thought he loved Sam but he does have a very vicious streak. Maybe it got the better of him."

"Mmm, I hope we don't have to arrest him"

"Yeah"

They knocked on the door and stood back, waiting for a reply.

"Hey Jo!" Phil said when he opened it. "What are you doi…what the hell is he doing here?!"

"We're working on a case Phil, we need your help. Can we come in?...please?" Jo added when Phil remained silent.

"I suppose, but you stay away from Sam!" he said fiercely, glaring at Stuart.

"Hi Sam, how you doing?" Jo asked as she entered the living room to find her curled up on the couch.

"Jo, what are you doing here?...Stuart?"

"We're here on a case Sam. Phil's names cropped up and we need to ask him a few questions."

"What case? Phil? What's going on?"

"I don't know babe" he pulled Sam close to him She wrapped her arms around his waist and he put one arm around her shoulders as though warning Stuart off.

"Phil does the name, Charlotte Daniels, mean anything to you?"

"Why? What's she done now?"

"Just answer the question!" Stuart interrupted. Phil looked from Jo to Stuart and back again.

"Yeah, I know her; she's an ex-girlfriend."

"Is it true that you two were together while Sam was unconscious?"

"Erm…yeah" Phil said uncomfortably, very aware of Sam presence. She tightened her grip on his waist to reassure him that it was ok.

"When did it end between you two?"

"A little while after Sam woke up"

"So you and Charlotte were still in a relationship when Sam regained consciousness?"

"Yes, for a little while"

"Did you know about this?" Jo directed her question at Sam.

"Yes Stuart told me"

"Stuart told you? So you know Charlotte?" She said to Stuart. "But how could you…I don't understand…am I missing something here?"

"I don't know Charlotte, I knew Phil had a girlfriend but I didn't know who"

"Stuart was alone with Sam when she woke up" Phil informed Jo." She couldn't remember anything so Stuart told her he was her boyfriend and made me out as a liar. They were together so there was nothing stopping me and Charlotte from being together. I didn't actually cheat on Sam."

"You took advantage of Sam because she has amnesia?!" Jo asked Stuart incredulously

"I think we're getting a little side tracked here" Stuart said coolly. "We're not here to interrogate me; we're here to question Phil. How did things end between you and Charlotte?"

"Erm…ok" Phil lied. "She said she understood that I was in love with Sam and we parted on good terms."

"Have you seen her since?"

"No. Look, what's this all about? Why are you asking me all these questions?" Jo broke eye contact with Phil and turned her head away. "Jo?"

"Erm…Miss Daniels has made certain allegations against you…"

"What allegations? "What's she been saying?"

"She claims it was you who tried to kill Sam by giving her an overdose. You came up with the plan and got either a real nurse, or someone to dress as one to give Sam the pills which were potentially lethal"

"What?! That's absolute rubbish! You don't believe her do you Jo?"

"Of course I don't Phil" Jo said quickly "But you know I have to follow these allegations up regardless of what I think of them. Anyway…I think we'll leave it there for just now" she said, seeing the fury on Phil's face. "We'll be in touch soon. You take of yourself Sam, we'll see ourselves out."

With that, Jo turned and left the room, pushing Stuart out in front of her. Phil followed them out to the hall and closed the door behind them then returned to the living room to find Sam stood in the same spot he had left her, staring at him with questioning eyes.

"Sam, babe, you don't believe any of that rubbish do you?" he asked her

"No…no of course I don't"

"Good, for a second there I thought…" he trailed off, unwilling to finish the sentence. "You know I'd never hurt you don't you?"

"Of course…come here" Sam whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine. You've got nothing to hide. She's just a bunny boiling ex right?"

"Right" Phil reassured her but he couldn't stop his mind wandering to the video tape which he thought was safely hidden on the top shelf of his wardrobe. He pulled Sam closer to him and buried his head in her hair as he thought he would have to destroy it ASAP.

* * *

"So what do you think we should do now?" Stuart asked Jo 

"Well, if Charlottes telling the truth, Phil's prints will be all over the tape so lets send it away to forensics. Why don't you do that and I'll have another chat with Charlotte?"

"No. You send the video away and I'll talk to Charlotte."

"But serge, I've already formed a bond with her"

"Just do it Jo" he strode out of CID and down the stairs to reception where he found Charlotte sitting on a plastic chair biting her nails. She looked up when she saw Stuart.

"Charlotte Daniels? He asked, remaining professional in front of his colleagues.

"Yes"

"I'm D.S Turner, why don't we go in here and have a little chat." He opened the door to the interview room and let her walk in first. He followed her in and turned to face her after closing the door firmly.

"Stuart what's happening? Why is this taking so long? Do they suspect me? Why is…"

"Shhh" Stuart interrupted "Calm down babe, they don't suspect you; It's taken so long because we had to go and talk to Phil and everything's going according to plan as long as you stick to the story. The video is being sent off to forensic as we speak and when it comes back it will be covered in Phil's prints, we'll have enough to arrest him."

"Really? They believed me?"

"Yeah"

Charlotte moved forwards and closed the gap between her and Stuart, locking him in a passionate embrace.

"Not here babe" Stuart said as he pulled away reluctantly. "It's too risky, wait until tonight when Phil Hunter is behind bars." An evil grin spread across Charlottes face. "Why don't you go home just now? Leave me your address and if we need to talk you again, we'll come to you."

"Ok, here it is" she handed Stuart a card with her address on. "I'll be expecting you tonight"

She kissed him once more and left. Stuart watched her go before going back up to CID.

"Is the video away Jo" he asked as he sat at his desk.

"Yes serge, their going to fax me the result in a couple of hours."

"Ok, well there's nothing we can do until then so I might as well make a start on some of this paperwork."

* * *

"Have those results not come through yet?" Stuart asked impatiently two and a half hours later. 

"No be patient serge, I'm sure they'll come soo…that might be them now actually"

Jo got up and headed over to the fax machine and waited for the paper to fully emerge. She glanced down at the results then passed the paper over to Stuart who sighed as he read it.

"Come on then, lets get this over with"

"I can't believe he would do such a thing, I thought he loved her!"

"Yeah well there's no denying he's involved. At least we can get her away from him now where she'll be safe." They knocked in the door and stood back until it was opened.

"Hi Sam, only us again" Jo said "Is Phil around?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Phil?" She shouted "Can you come down here for a minute?"

"What is it babe?" he asked as he reached the hall

"Stuart and Jo are here again" she said worriedly. Phil turned to face them and Jo gave him a very apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Phil but we have to do this"

"Do what?" Stuart nodded to Jo who stepped forwards

"Phil Hunter I'm arresting you on suspicion of attempted murder…"

* * *

**Hey, Well done if you got to the end, I know this chapter was a bit long, 3336 words! Anyway...reviews are greatly appreciated : ) Lynsey x**


	27. Chapter 27

Phil woke up in a tiny police cell the following morning feeling distinctly unrested. He sat up and groaned as he rubbed the back of his neck which hurt from the cold, hard bench he had been forced to use as a bed. His first thought was of Sam, where was she now? What was she doing? How was she coping? _"Probably not great"_ he thought miserably.

Phil heard the keys turn in the lock and the cell door opened to reveal Jo in the frame, holding a cup of tea which she offered to Phil.

"Hey, I thought you could use this."

"Thanks" Phil replied weakly. Jo stepped into the cell and took a seat next to Phil, noting how tired he looked.

"Look Phil, for what it's worth, I don't think you're guilty. I know you'd never hurt Sam."

"Really?"

"Really. It's going to be tough proving it though, so far, all evidence points to you. Anyway…I'd better go, I'm not supposed to be here. You'll be interviewed by me and Stuart shortly."

"Stuart!?! No way! He's far too biased! Can't someone else do it?"

"Sorry, noone else is free."

"If he's doing the interviewing I might as well get used to living in a cell. There's no way I'm getting out of here, he hates me!" Phil groaned. Jo just smiled reassuringly in response and squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the cell and locking the door behind her leaving Phil, once more, completely alone.

* * *

"So Sam, what's your relationship with Phil like?" Jo asked. Her and Sam were both sat in the soft interview room on the comfy chairs.

"We have a good relationship. A very good relationship, he loves me! He would never hurt me let alone kill me!"

"What about Stuart? What's your relationship with him like?"

"Erm…not good. We haven't spoken since I was discharged from hospital."

"Why not?"

"He made me choose between him and Phil. I chose Phil because it was obvious he cared for me more."

"Can you tell me what you remember about the day you came out of the coma?"

"Well…the first person I saw was Stuart." Sam began. Jo could see the concentration on her face as she struggled to remember. "I didn't remember him but he said we were together before the accident and I had no reason not to trust him. He stayed by my side all day apart from when he went to get coffee. Phil burst in all smiles one time Stuart was away. He was hugging me and kissing me and I didn't really know what to do. Stuart had said that Phil was likely to take advantage so I thought that was what he was doing."

"You didn't remember Phil at all?"

"Yes I did. I remembered the 'old Phil'. The Phil I knew for the first year or so I worked at Sunhill. He was conceited, egotistical and downright vain. Noone really liked him, but he's changed now, I don't recognise him as that guy anymore. At first I thought he was just acting nice because he wanted me to fall for him but over the next week or so, I began to see that he wasn't acting, he was genuine. It was Stuart who was faking it. Anyway…I asked Phil to leave. I told him I wanted nothing to do with him."

"I see, how did Phil take that?"

"He was clearly upset, there were tears in his eyes and he pleaded with me to let him stay but like I said, I thought he was acting."

"Did you let him stay?"

"No, he left and Stuart said he wouldn't bother me again."

"And you and Stuart stayed together?"

"For a few weeks, yes."

"Do you think, Phil may have tried to kill you as an act of compassion? He loved you so much he couldn't bear to see you with anyone else let alone Stuart Turner?"

"No, Phil wouldn't. I have complete faith in him."

Jo paused for a second and considered Sam whilst looking directly into her green eyes.

"What do you remember about the day of the attempted murder?"

"Not much" Sam said after a moments thought. "It was just an ordinary day. Phil visited but I think I fell asleep so I don't know when he left."

"Did Stuart visit you?"

"Yes, later on, after Phil had left."

"What about this nurse that gave you the pills? What do you remember about her?"

"Nothing really, like I said at the time, she was tall with long, dark, curly hair but that's all. I'd never seen her before, I remember thinking she must have been new. I never saw her again after that day."

"What did she do?"

"She woke me up, told me the doctor had asked her to give me some painkillers for my headache. She also said they would help me relax. I took them while she stood over me and I started to feel ill shortly after. Stuart arrived and we argued about Phil and I think I passed out. Next thing I remember is waking up in ICU with Phil by my side."

"Do you think you would recognise this nurse if you saw her again?"

"Probably not, I can't get a clear enough picture of her in my head."

"Ok, I think that's all for just now but I'd like you to hang around just incase I need to talk to you again, ok?"

"Sure" Sam agreed. Jo switched off the video camera and left the room for CID, leaving Sam alone.

* * *

"Did you get anything from her?" Stuart asked upon Jo's arrival

"Nothing much. Phil visited her on the day of the attack but left hours before."

"Maybe he hung around for a while"

"Mmm, maybe. Let's go and see what he has to say shall we?" Stuart led the way down to custody and Jo stood by the desk while he went to fetch Phil.

"Interview commencing, fourteen thirty-two. Present are D.S Turner, D.C Masters, Phil Hunter and Mr Hunters brief." Jo sat herself comfortably at the table. "Phil, can you describe your movements on the day of the attack on D.S Nixon?"

"Of course" Phil said talking directly to Jo as if trying to pretend Stuart wasn't there. "I was working most of the day, mainly in office because I had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. I finished two hours earlier than Stuart so I thought it would be a good time to visit Sam, while he couldn't convince her to have me thrown out. She was asleep when I arrived; I sat down next to her and fell asleep myself. When I woke up, Sam was awake and quite tearful."

"Why?" Jo asked

"She was really confused. Stuart and I were both telling her different stories and swearing each of us was telling the truth when it was obvious one of us wasn't. She didn't know who to believe."

"I thought she believed Stuart?"

"She was beginning to doubt him by that time. She said she'd been talking to a nurse while I was asleep who'd told her that I'd visited her everyday while she was unconscious which immediately put question marks over Stuart's story because he'd told her I never visited. I think it was all a bit overwhelming for her what with the amnesia and everything."

"How long did you stay with her for?"

"Erm...not long…an hour maybe? I don't know how long I slept for. She got upset and cried on my shoulder, I waited until she was asleep before I left."

"What did you do then?"

"I went straight home"

"Can anyone confirm that?"

"Erm…no I guess not, I was alone. I was only in the house for thirty minutes or so then Charlotte phoned."

"Charlotte Daniels?"

"Yes"

"What did she want?"

"She wanted me to go over to her place, she said she was lonely and in need of company so I went straight over. I didn't really want to be alone myself."

"Did you spend that night at Charlottes?"

"No, I was only there for about an hour or so before I got a call from St Hugh's telling me Sam had been taken ill. I left for the hospital immediately and I stayed there for a few hours before going back to Charlotte's house. She popped out, down to the local twenty-four hour shop and I went upstairs to make the spare bed. I found a video tape at the back of one of the drawers and when I watched it, I realised it was the CCTV footage that had gone missing from the hospital security room a few hours earlier."

"Are you saying that Charlotte is behind this?" Jo asked impassively.

"Yes

"You took the tape from her house?"

"Yes"

"Ok, what did you do next?"

"I waited until she got home and confronted her about it. She was really upset…she said she loved me" Phil said faintly "I'm pretty sure she was genuine when she said that, that's why she did what she did. She didn't want to hurt Sam; she just wanted me all to herself. I told her I wouldn't turn her in as long as she stayed away from us. I thought she'd accepted it…obviously not."

"So your saying that Charlotte broke into your house nicked the video and came here to frame you all because you dumped her?"

"Yes"

"Why would she do that?"

"Because she's a psycho!" There was a few seconds pause while Jo studied Phil's anxious face.

"Where did you keep the video? I assume it was somewhere Sam would never find it?"

"I put it on the top shelf of my wardrobe. Sam couldn't reach up there, I thought unlikely she'd come across it."

"So charlotte would have to have been looking for it? There's no chance she was just packing some of her things up and came across it?"

"No"

"I'm sorry, I don't buy this." Stuart interrupted "Do you want me to tell you what I think happened?" he asked. It was the first time he had spoken since the start of the interview. "I think you got jealous of mine and Sam's relationship and…I don't know, maybe she threw you out again and in a moment of spite you wanted to hurt her…"

"That's not true!" Phil interrupted heatedly. "I'd never hurt Sam."

"So according to you, the 'nurse' that gave Sam those pills was Charlotte Daniels?"

"Yes"

"So Sam could pick her picture out of a line up?"

"She doesn't really remember her"

"How convenient" Stuart replied, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He and Phil glared at each other across the table, the hatred and bed-feeling between them quite evident.

"Interview suspended at fourteen forty-seven" Jo sighed as she got up and switched the tape off. "Come on Phil, I'll escort you back to your cell" Phil followed Jo out of the room without looking at Stuart because Phil knew if he set eyes on that smug smile he would do something he would later regret. "I'll leave you here to calm down" Jo said as she held the cell door open for him. Phil stepped miserably into the tiny room and shuddered as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"So what now?" Jo asked Stuart who was waiting for her in custody.

"Well he's obviously lying."

"I think we should look into Charlotte Daniels, I mean, what Phil said is possible."

"No" Stuart said "not yet anyway" he added hurriedly as Jo opened her mouth. "I want this investigation focused on Phil Hunter, he's our number one suspect and he's lying through his teeth. I want to see him punished for what he did to Sam."

"But serge, shouldn't we at least…"

"No" he snapped "we're focusing on Hunter. End of discussion!" Stuart stalked off, glaring back at Jo warningly.

Jo walked slowly back up to CID and sat in front of her computer, thinking things through. She truly didn't believe that Phil was capable of hurting Sam.

"_Well if Stuart won't help me, I'll have to go about proving Phil's innocence on my own." _she thought.

She sat at her desk for a while, working on the laptop before heading back to the soft interview room where Sam was waiting.

"Hey, have you released Phil yet?" Sam immediately asked as Jo entered the room.

"Afraid not Sam, I need you to have a look at this for me. Try your hardest to get a picture of that nurse in your mind then take a look at these photos." Sam did her best to remember the nurse's face but still couldn't get a clear picture in her head.

"I don't think it's any of them." Sam said as she looked at the photos on the screen. "None of them…no…no…er…"

"Sam?" Jo asked as she went silent, concentrating on one spot on the screen in front of her with narrowed eyes.

"She looks vaguely familiar" Sam replied very slowly while pointing to a picture of a young lady with dark, curly hair. "Yes, that's her. I'm sure of it."

"Ok, thanks Sam, you've done really well." Jo smiled as she closed the laptop.

* * *

"Have you found anymore leads Jo?" Stuart as he slouched back into CID half an hour later.

"Erm…no, not yet."

"Well I was thinking we should…what's this?" Jo's stomach leapt as Stuart spotted the laptop with the photos on it.

"That's…erm…well…"

"I thought I told you to concentrate on Phil!"

"I'm sorry serge; I just think we should cover all angles here and check out the possibility that Phil's innocent."

"Phil had the motive and the opportunity, I'm positive he did it!"

"Well I'm not! All of this evidence is circumstantial, there's nothing solid. If you want to charge him you're going to have to find this nurse, we can't hold him in custody for much longer."

"Phil is going down for this Jo; it's just a matter of time!" With that, he stalked away, out of the office and down the stairs. Jo pulled a face after him; he could be such an idiot sometimes. She was just about to sit back at her desk when a voice called her name.

"Hey, Jo! Somethings just come through for you!" Mickey yelled from the fax machine.

"Thanks Mickey" Jo said, walking across the office and taking the paper from him. She glanced down at it and inhaled deeply, her eyes widening.

"Everything ok there Jo?" Mickey asked as he saw the expression on her face.

"Yes…yes, I…I think so" she said distractedly. "Sorry Mickey, I've got to go." She grabbed the laptop on her way out of CID and knocked on the door to the D.C.I's office.

"Come in" came the deep, masculine voice of Jack Meadows. "Ah, Jo. What can I do for you?"

"Some new evidence has come to light on the Phil Hunter case guv. I think you should take a look at it."

"What's this?" Jack asked as Jo sat the laptop in front of him.

"Guv, Stuarts convinced of Phil's guilt. He didn't want me to explore any other avenues, but I wasn't so convinced, so…I put together this line up and got Sam to take a look at it. She positively identified this woman here as the nurse who gave her the medication." Jo pointed to the picture of the female Sam had picked out.

"Ok, who is she?"

"Her names Charlotte Daniels, she works as a waitress in a restaurant in town."

"Well pull her in and see what she has to say for herself."

"It's not that simple guv. She's Phil's ex-girlfrien...and she's the one who handed the tape in."

"She handed the tape in to you? Why would she do that if it incriminates her?"

"That's the thing guv, it doesn't. It doesn't show any of the nurses head on so even if it is her, we can't positively identify her."

"When were her and Phil together?"

"They met while Sam was unconscious, they weren't together long and Phil dumped her when Sam woke up. He claims that Charlotte set him up. He says that she told him she had fallen in love with him but he went back to Sam anyway so she tried to kill her to get her out of the way so Phil would go back to her."

"That sounds plausible. What's her version of events?"

"Well when Sam came round, she thought Stuart was her boyfriend. Charlotte says that Phil was extremely jealous of their relationship and did it because he couldn't bear to see them together all the time. She says she was round at Phil's house, picking some of her things up when she came across the tape. She brought it straight here to us when she realised what it was."

"I guess that's possible too, just one thing though…surely if Phil was going to get rid of one of them it would be Stuart so he would have a chance to win Sam back?"

"I don't know guv but that's not all. This just came through from forensics." She slid the paper towards him. "Another set of prints were found on the video. On the initial report there were only three, the security guards who had put the tape in the machine, Phil's and Charlottes. A fourth set has just been found. Their a positive match for Stuart Turner…"


	28. Chapter 28

"Stuart?" Jack asked, astounded. "How did his prints get on it?"

"I don't know guv; he never touched the tape here in the office.

"I don't understand"

"Nor do I but we need to get to the bottom of this, for Sam and Phil's sake."

"Yes, I totally agree Jo. Where is Stuart now?"

"I don't know guv; he stormed out of CID about ten minutes ago."

"Ok, I want to keep him out of this just now. Lets you and I go and have a little chat with Miss Daniels."

* * *

Jack drove himself and Jo, in silence, to the address Charlotte had left them.

"Here we are" he said quietly, mainly to himself, as he spotted the house they were looking for. The door opened on the second knock to reveal a very scared looking Charlotte. Jo immediately noted her chalk white face.

"Hello D.C Masters, what's happening?" She asked timidly.

"We're still trying to establish the facts Charlotte; we just need you to answer a few more questions ok?"

"Ok" Charlotte agreed and stood back to let them inside. She sank onto the sofa and curled her legs up so she was sitting in a little ball.

"Charlotte, I'm D.C.I Meadows" Jack introduced himself. "I actually have just one question to ask you: Did you ever visit Sam while she was in hospital?"

"Erm…once or twice. I think she was still unconscious though."

"So she never actually saw you?"

"I don't think so…I can't really remember…sorry."

"That's alright, that's all I wanted to ask." Jack stood up to leave and Jo followed suite. "We'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Mr Meadows." Charlotte smiled warmly at him: a smile which he did not return.

* * *

"So Sam didn't actually meet her?" Jack said when they were back in the car. "Well that rules out the possibility that she vaguely remembers her from a visit."

"She wasn't entirely sure though guv"

"Well let's go and ask Phil the same question. I think we're finally getting somewhere on this case."

* * *

"Interview with Phil Hunter recommencing at fifteen twenty-five, I just have one question for you Phil. Did Charlotte ever tag along when you visited Sam?"

"Once or twice."

"Was Sam awake when Charlotte visited?"

"Erm…no it was before she woke up."

"So Sam and Charlotte never actually met?"

"No"

"Thanks Phil that's brilliant! Interview terminated at fifteen twenty-eight."

"What's happening guv? Phil asked as the tape was switched off. "Why are you here instead of Stuart?"

"I'm leading this investigation now Phil. Look…try not to worry too much" Jack said as he escorted Phil back to his cell. "We're doing our best to prove your innocence."

"How's Sam doing?" Phil asked gloomily

"She's coping" Jack opened the cell door and Phil stepped inside once again. "Oh by the way Phil, do you know if Stuart ever touched that video?"

"Stuart? No I don't think so. Why? Have his prints shown up on it?"

"I can't say anymore just now Phil."

"Is he involved in all this?" Phil continued heatedly "Are him and Charlotte working together to separate me and Sam for good?...Guv! Please, talk to me!"

"I'm sorry Phil, I can't say. We'll be back later; hopefully we'll know a lot more then." Jack closed and locked the cell door then took a step back, thinking hard while absent-mindedly staring at the door, not realising that mere feet away, behind it, Phil was doing the exact same thing. Both lost in their minds, thinking the same thoughts.

"Guv?" Jo asked uncertainly while watching her D.C.I staring at a door.

"Yeah…sorry Jo" Jack said, snapping out of his trance.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no" he said while walking towards her. "Just something Phil said there got me thinking. He asked me if Stuart and Charlotte were working together to separate him and Sam."

"So?"

"So…Stuart could well be in on this, you know how much he hates Phil…and likes Sam…and I've always thought there was something untrustworthy about him."

"So your saying that him and Charlotte met randomly realised who each other were and started a kind of campaign against Sam and Phil? I think that sounds a little far fetched guv."

"They could have met at the hospital, it probably wouldn't take much to figure out they were both connected to Sam and Phil."

"Guv that would mean Stuart tried to kill Sam while he was still with her…that makes no sense!"

"Hmmm" Jack sounded, the creases on his brow deepening as he frowned, his brain coming up with a possible theory. "Unless…Charlotte and Stuart didn't meet until after the attempted murder…they met after Sam had left Stuart and Phil had left Charlotte. Charlotte attacked Sam of her own accord, alone, with no help from anyone. Then they were both dumped and were very bitter about it so they formulated this little plan to get their revenge."

"Hmm…it's possible I suppose" Jo said sceptically. "But I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves here guv, we have no evidence that links Charlotte to any of this. I admit, I don't know how Stuart's prints ended up on the tape but that's not sufficient enough evidence to arrest him."

"I want you to go back and talk to Charlotte, Jo. Lean on her a little…try and get something useful out of her." Jack said, choosing to ignore Jo's words.

"Ok guv, what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to organise a door to door on Phil's street. Maybe a nosy neighbour saw something that could help us."

"Guv…" Jo began but Jack cut her off.

"I'm positive Phil's innocent Jo. I'm going to prove it at all costs." Jo nodded and turned to walk away. "Jo?...make sure Stuart goes nowhere near this case. Tell him whatever you can think of to keep him in the office, away from Charlotte, Phil and Sam."

"Guv"

Jo went up to CID to make excuses to Stuart to keep him at his desk but he was nowhere to be seen. Assuming he hadn't returned from earlier when he had stormed out, Jo left for Charlotte's house.

* * *

"Back again D.C Masters? What is it now?" She sounded bored but Jo noticed a look of alarm cross Charlotte's face but it disappeared as soon as it had come and after a moment, Jo was sure she had imagined it.

"I've just come for a little chat Charlotte; I'm still trying to get my head around this."

"I suppose you'd better come in then" Charlotte said wearily. Jo stepped over the threshold into the house and took a seat in the living room.

"So what do you want to know?"

"I want to talk about your relationship with Phil."

"What about it?" Jo noted that Charlotte seemed nervous and was gently rocking back and forward in her seat even though her attitude was a little lax. She also kept glancing at the kitchen door as though expecting someone to burst out of it.

"Well, let's start at the beginning shall we? Where did you and Phil meet?"

"St Hugh's hospital"

"Really? What were you doing there?"

"My boyf…ex-boyfriend, Chris, is in a coma. I was visiting him one day and I bumped into Phil by the coffee machine, we clicked straight away. We got talking and he took me out to the pub and for dinner a few times and we spent a lot of time together at the hospital. We got on really well." Her eyes flickered to the kitchen and back again.

"Are you sure he saw you as a lover and not just a friend? I mean, he was with Sam, I can hardly imagine him cheating on her."

"We slept together." Charlotte answered immediately. "More than once." She smiled at the look on Jo's face. "He definitely saw me as more than a friend."

"What about Sam? Didn't he feel guilty?"

"I thought he would but he didn't seem to. I managed to convince him that Sam wasn't going to wake up" Charlotte smirked

"So what did he do when she did?"

"He was in bed with me when she woke up. He found out later on when he went to work and ran off to see her. I didn't know anything about this of course, I was here all day. Anyway…I got worried when Phil didn't come home so I called him and he gave me a right earful then hung up and switched his phone off."

"Did he come back that night?"

"Yeah eventually. I had prepared a little surprise for him. I had cooked dinner and set the table for two with candles and incense burning and rose petals scattered. He was really impressed; we had dinner then moved upstairs to the bedroom without mentioning Sam once. It wasn't until next morning he told me." She tried to glance around inconspicuously but it did not go unnoticed by Jo. Her eyes rested on the door for a second before flicking back.

"How did you react?"

"Well I wasn't happy that he hadn't told me but she had forgotten him and he was upset so I wasn't angry. I even told him I would be happy for him if he and Sam got back together but I didn't think they would. I thought I had nothing to worry about." Jo looked thoughtful for a second.

"So…you weren't happy when they got back together then?" She noted that Charlotte's cheeks suddenly went oddly flushed.

"I-I didn't s-say that" She stuttered, obviously unnerved.

"Charlotte did you…" Jo was cut off by sound of her phone ringing. She sighed with exasperation. "Excuse me" She left Charlotte alone in the living room who took a deep steadying breath to calm herself, she had almost let something slip there. She'd have to pull herself together now and tread very carefully. She couldn't afford to make a mistake.

Jo walked into the hall and answered the phone to Jack.

"Guv?"

"Jo, where are you?"

"I'm still at Charlotte's"

"Well can you come back here ASAP? I think I've got something"

"On my way guv" She hung up, wondering what Jack had found and hoping that whatever it was, it would help Sam and Phil. "Sorry Charlotte" Jo said as she poked her head around the door. "I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"Sure" Charlotte said, relieved the interrogation was over…for now. "Bye" Jo left the house and drove back to Sunhill.

* * *

"Jo!" Jack called down the stairs to her as he spotted her in the corridor below, "Up here, I need you to meet someone." Completely nonplussed, Jo walked up the stairs.

"What is it guv?"

"In here" Jack held his office door open for Jo who entered the room to find an elderly woman with white, curly hair sitting behind the desk clutching a large, tartan handbag.

"Hello dear" she greeted Jo warmly.

"Jo, this is Mrs Kinniburgh." Jack introduced her "This is one of our D.C's, Jo Masters" he said in a slightly raised voice so the old woman could hear him properly.

"What a lovely name!" Mrs Kinniburgh smiled sweetly. Jo turned to Jack with a look of complete bewilderment. How could this old lady help?

"Mrs Kinniburgh is Phil's next door neighbour; she claims she saw Stuart and Charlotte outside Phil's house the day he was arrested." Jo's eyebrows nearly disappeared under her hair line.

"Really? Well if she can pick them out, surely that's enough to arrest them both?"

"I think so" Jack led Mrs Kinniburgh through into the soft interview room and switched the tape on. "We're just going to ask you a few questions Mrs Kinniburgh, is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine Mr Meadows. Anything to help poor Phillip, he's such a lovely boy." Jo couldn't help smirking. Jack frowned at her.

"Ok, can you just describe as best you can what you saw, the day in question?"

"Of course I can. I was in the garden pulling up the weeds; I do so like my garden to be perfect for summer and some of those weeds…"

"If you could just continue with what you saw Mrs Kinniburgh?"

"Yes, sorry, I do tend to get a little distracted now and again. Now, let's see…ah yes…I was just pulling up a particularly stubborn weed when Phillip and his lovely lady friend Samantha came out of the house for a nice walk. They said hello to me like they always do and walked off down the street. A moment later, a dark haired couple appeared, they walked together half-way down the street then split. The young lady carried on walking right to the bottom of the road and the young man went up to Phillips door. I didn't think anything of it; he knew where the spare key was so I assumed that Phillip knew him. He disappeared inside and emerged about twenty or thirty minutes later, looking very pleased with himself, I must say. He had a very smug look about him, I took an instant dislike to him, his nostrils were too close together. My mother used to tell me…"

"Mrs Kinniburgh?" She looked over at Jack with questioning eyes.

"Oh…Sorry Mr Meadows, I'm rambling again aren't I? Anyway…he locked the door, replaced the key and went off to meet the young lady, they disappeared off down the street and I didn't see them again. Phillip and Samantha returned not long after and I forgot to mention it to them. It wasn't until those lovely young officers asked me about it this morning that I remembered."

"Can you remember if this man was carrying anything when he left the house?"

"I'm not sure…actually now you come to mention it, I do think he was holding something but I have no idea what it was."

"That's great Mrs Kinniburgh. Do you think you'd be able to recognise the couple if you saw them again?"

"Yes I think I would Mr Meadows, I never forget a face, me!" She said proudly.

"Fantastic!" Jack sat the laptop with pictures of similiar looking males own in front of her. "Could you point out the young male if you can please?"

"I don't think it's any of them Mr Meadows" Mrs Kinniburgh said worriedly.

"Ok, what about these?"

"No, I don't recognise any of them."

"Ok" he brought a third page up

"Yes!" Mrs Kinniburgh shouted suddenly. "That's him there!" she pointed to one of the pictures.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I recognise that smug look about him, see what I mean dear?" she said to Jo. "Look at his nostrils"

"Yes I see what you mean" Jo laughed

"Right that's great…what about these?" A screen full of female pictures appeared.

"Yes, that one there" Mrs Kinniburgh said immediately.

"Are you absolutely positive?"

"Yes 100"

"Great! Thanks Mrs Kinniburgh, you've been a great help!"

Mrs Kinniburgh beamed.

* * *

"So what now guv?" Jo asked as they waved her off in a taxi. "She positively identified both of them. Do we arrest them yet?"

"I think we have sufficient evidence" Jack smiled "Did you get anything out of Charlotte earlier?"

"Nothing much, we were just talking about her and Phil's relationship. She did prove herself to be a manipulative bitch though, she told Phil a load of lies, convinced him Sam was going to die just so she could sleep with him and she said she told him she'd be happy for him if he and Sam got back together but it was very obvious she wasn't because when I asked her about it she turned scarlet and very stuttery but you called before I could get anything more out of her."

"Ok, let's go back to her house and bring her in. Maybe she'll let something slip under pressure."

"Ok, let me get my coat, I'll be out in two seconds."

"I'll wait in the car." Jo went back into CID to get her coat and noticed that Stuart still hadn't returned. She frowned slightly, wondering where he had got to.

"Guv, do you know where Stuart is?" Jo asked when they were both in the car.

"No, I thought I asked you to keep him away from the case."

"He hasn't returned yet, I don't know where he went."

"Well we'll deal with him later; let's concentrate on Charlotte just now."

* * *

"What are you doing here again? I've told you everything I know!" Charlotte snapped when she opened the door to Jack and Jo.

"I don't think you've told us everything Charlotte, infact, I think you've been telling us a pack of lies right from the start." Charlotte's face turned pale.

"I-I haven't! I've b-been t-telling you the t-truth!" She was trembling slightly. After a nod from Jack, Jo stepped forwards and grabbed Charlotte's arm.

"Charlotte Daniels, I'm arresting you for…" she broke off as a resounding crash sounded from the kitchen.

"Is someone else in there Charlotte?" Jack asked

"N-no!"

"Put her in the car Jo." Jo pulled Charlotte towards the car while reading her her rights as Jack entered the house. He crept silently through the living room and cautiously opened the kitchen door, while drawing his asp. The room was empty and the back door was wide open. He let the asp fall to his side, extremely disappointed, knowing that whoever had been in here was long gone. Jack turned to leave when a muffled sound came from the cupboard. He whirled around, asp raised and in one swift movement, pulled the cupboard door open. A smirk passed his lips.

"Well, well…I wondered where you'd got to Turner" Stuarts shoulders slumped as Jack pulled him out of the cupboard. "You're under arrest!" he said with a very satisfied smile...


	29. Chapter 29

"So how do you want to do this guv?" Jo asked back at the station. Stuart and Charlotte had been locked in separate cells.

"We'll both interview them one at a time, let's start with Stuart, we'll probably get more out of them if we play them off against each other. Charlotte's pretty spooked already, I don't think she'll hold up for long."

"Ok, what about Phil?"

"Leave him where he is just now, we'll release him when we know a bit more."

"I'll go get Stuart out then" Jo made to walk into the cells but Jack held her back.

"Not yet, wait for another twenty minutes or so, let him think we're interviewing Charlotte just now."

"Guv"

* * *

"Interview with Stuart Turner commencing at seventeen fifty-six, present are D.C.I Meadows, D.C Masters, Stuart Turner and Mr Turners brief." Jack leant forward so his arms were resting on the table. "So…Stuart…can you tell us what you were doing hiding in Charlotte Daniels kitchen cupboard?" 

"No comment"

"What were you doing at her house?"

"No comment" Jacks eyes narrowed dangerously and he raised his voice slightly.

"Are you and Miss Daniels in this together?"

"No comment"

"Have you been at her house since you left the station earlier on today?"

"No comment" Stuart smirked at Jacks frustration, he knew himself, how annoying it was when a suspect refused to answer the questions. Jo tried a different tact.

"You know Stuart, your really not doing yourself any favours by not commenting. We've already spoken to Charlotte…and she told us everything." Stuarts smirk faded. "How you plotted Sam's murder, how you took the CCTV tape then how you formulated this little plan to have Phil arrested when the other one failed…"

"Hold on! I had nothing to do with the attempt on Sam's life, that was all Charlotte! I just…" he broke off with a grimace, realising he'd said too much.

"So it was Charlotte who tried to murder Sam?" Stuart looked away, knowing he'd walked straight into that one. "You just what? Stole the CCTV from Phil's house? Set him up?" Stuart glanced around at his brief before answering.

"No comment"

"Stuart, we have a witness who positively identified you and Miss Daniels as being outside Phil's house the day of his arrest. You used the spare key to enter and found the tape while Charlotte kept a look out." Stuart leant forwards so he was leaning on the table and looked directly into Jo's eyes.

"No comment" Jo sat back, away from him and stayed silent. Jack sighed, this was getting them nowhere.

"Interview suspended at eighteen-eleven" Stuart smirked triumphantly.

* * *

"Well that was a total waste of time." Jo moaned, out in custody. 

"Let's get Charlotte in there, I have a feeling she'll be easier to break than him." A minute later, a scared looking Charlotte emerged from the cells, being escorted by Jo.

"In here Charlotte" Jack said and held the interview room door open for her. And Jo and then entered himself. "Interview with Charlotte Daniels commencing at eighteen sixteen. Present are D.C.I Meadows, D.C Masters, Charlotte Daniels and Miss Daniels brief. Charlotte…we've already spoken to Stuart and he told us everything…that it was all down to you, from the attempted murder to framing Phil Hunter." Charlotte looked up with panic in her eyes. She didn't think Stuart would tell them anything let alone lie and lay all the blame on her!

"N-no! It wasn't all me! Stuart was involved too; he was the one that suggested framing Phil…that was all his idea!"

"So are you saying that the attempted murder was all down to you?"

"I…erm…I don't…" She glanced around at her brief.

"Charlotte you just confessed to it there, you said Stuart framed Phil which means you must have tried to kill Sam alone and Stuart said he never helped you."

"N-no I-I didn't…I just…" she trailed off

"Charlotte?" Charlotte glanced around the room wildly as though searching for a means of escape. "Come on Charlotte! There's no way out this time!" Charlotte looked down at her knees as the tears began to fall.

"Ok…I confess…I poisoned Sam" Jo and Jack exchanged a triumphant look

"Go on"

"I was so jealous of her and Phil's relationship, I knew they were going to get back together and he was going to leave me and I just thought if she was out the way, me and Phil could be happy."

"So what did you do?"

"I sneaked into the nurses room at St Hugh's, put on a spare uniform and went to the drugs cabinet. No one even looked twice at me…it was so easy. I took the drugs and went to Sam's room. I woke her up and told her the doctor had asked me to give them to her, I said they were painkillers. She took them without question then I went back to the nurse's room, changed into my own clothes, took the CCTV tape and left.

"How did the tape end up in Phil's house?"

"He found it while I was out and watched it. H-he was furious with me b-but I didn't want to hurt him…I loved him. He said he wouldn't tell the police as long as I stayed away from him and Sam then he took the tape and…and left me" Charlotte fell silent, still staring at her knees, her tears dripping off her chin onto her lap.

"How did you meet Stuart?"

"Erm…it was a few days after Phil left me, we were both having our nails done and he caught my eye." Jo didn't quite manage to suppress a smirk.

"Stuart was having a manicure?" she asked with laughter in her voice. Jack shot her a warning look.

"Yeah. We bumped into each other on the way out and got talking and he bought me drink in a nearby pub. I didn't know who he was at first but it didn't take me long to realise. We got a little drunk and I told him I had done something terrible, he asked what and I admitted everything, I told him what I did to Sam. He was shocked at first but he wasn't angry, I thought he would be but he actually seemed ok with it. We started talking about getting revenge and Stuart suggested framing Phil and…it just kind of went from there. We went round to his house, waited until Phil and Sam went out and then Stuart sneaked in and nicked the tape while I kept an eye out for them returning. We went back to his and watched it to make sure it didn't show my face and then I handed it in. I'm really sorry!" she cried "I didn't want to hurt anyone; I only wanted Phil to love me" Charlotte put her face in her hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I think we'll leave it there" Jack said quietly "Interview terminated at eighteen thirty-two" Charlotte was lead back to the cells to calm down.

* * *

"I know she did a terrible thing guv, but I can't help feeling sorry for her." Jo said as Charlotte was locked away again. 

"Mmm, well don't feel too bad, remember what she did to Sam. she's definitely going down now what with that confession and the two positive I.D's. Let's get Stuart back in there now and unnerve him a little."

"Interview recommencing at eighteen thirty-nine. You might like to know Stuart, that Charlotte confessed…, to everything. She told us how she tried to kill Sam alone but it was your idea to frame Phil add onto that the fact we found you hiding in Charlotte's home, the positive I.D and the prints on the video tape and your going down for a few years at least. Have you got anything to say to us now?" Stuart looked positively furious. His plan had failed, Phil was going to walk free…straight into Sam's arms and he was gong to prison.

"No comment"

"There's just one thing that puzzles me Stuart. How did your prints get on the tape? Charlotte said you wore gloves." Stuart frowned a little and thought back to when he found the tape. He had hoisted himself up on the shelf to get a better view…ran his fingers along it…pulled the video down and…

"I kissed it" Stuart said gruffly, he had practically sealed his own fate, how could he have been so stupid? "I pulled the video down from the back of Hunter's cupboard and I was so happy I had found it that...I kissed it." He looked away bitterly, hardly believing how stupid he'd been.

"Ah, well I guess that explains that then, incidentally, is that a confession?" Jack smirked, Stuart had walked right into that one! He had been cornered and there was no way out.

"No comment"

"Interview terminated at eighteen forty-seven" Jo switched the tape off. "Take him out to custody Jo, have him and Charlotte charged then release Phil"

"Guv" Jo said with a smile.

* * *

Phil looked up when the door opened to see Jo there, grinning at him. He stood up to face her. "Am I being interviewed again…or are you gonna charge me now?" 

"Neither"

"Am I being bailed?"

"Nope. You're being released" Phil stared at her for a second then sank back down onto the bench.

"Seriously?" he asked weakly

"Seriously" she confirmed "Charlotte confessed and Stuart slipped up and confessed accidently, their both about to be charged"

"But how did you…how did…" Jo laughed at his stutters.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" Phil followed her into custody.

"Welcome back Phil" Jack greeted him "I knew you didn't do it"

"Thank you guv, you too Jo" Phil said sincerely "I honestly can't thank you enough"

"It's alright, but you can buy us a drink later if you want"

"I'll buy you as many as you like" Phil grinned

"There is one thing though Phil, just a little thing" Jack said seriously.

"What's that?" Jack's expression turned severe.

"You withheld evidence from us. You took the tape from Charlotte and kept it hidden. We could arrest you for that you know" Jack relaxed his face into a smile as Phil looked horrified. "But I think you…and Sam have been through enough recently so I'll let it drop. Your lucky I'm a nice person" he laughed "Now you owe me two drinks" Phil sighed in relief.

"You had me going for a second there guv"

"Anyway…speaking of Sam…she's been in CID for hours. I think she deserves to know you're free. Come on" Jo escorted Phil up the stairs.

"Where is she?" Jo pointed through a window into one of the soft interview rooms where Sam lay, curled up in a chair, fast asleep.

"Go on then!" Jo pushed Phil towards the door and stood back to give them some time alone. Phil entered the room and knelt down in front of Sam. He stroked her hair lovingly and gently shook her awake.

"Hey" he whispered

"Phil?"

"Yeah it's me babe" He pulled her up into a sitting position.

"What's going on? Why are you here?"

"It's all over babe" he smiled "Stuart and Charlotte have been charged and I'm free to go home" Sam was suddenly a lot more alert.

"Really? Oh Phil, that's fantastic!" She threw her arms around him and he held her close. "I love you Phil" she whispered into his shoulder.

"I love you too baby"

Jo smiled through the window. Just seeing them together again made the last couple of days seem completely worth it. She walked away with a very satisfied smile.

Back in the interview room, Phil tightened his arms around Sam.

"I'll never leave you again babe" he whispered in her ear "I promise…"

* * *

**Only one chapter to go!: ) Reviews are always appreciated**

**Lynsey x**


	30. Chapter 30

Charlotte sat alone in her cell in Longmarsh, hugging her knees close to her chest, sobbing quietly to herself. How had it come to this? How had she let her jealousy take her this far? These kind of questions tortured her day in day out as she sat in her solitary confinement. The jury had found her guilty and she was due to serve a minimum of ten years inside before being considered for parole. She was now beginning her second week and already she felt utterly miserable. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take.

* * *

"Don't you remember anything Sam?" Phil asked sadly. Sam wracked her memory, looking at the view infront her, trying her hardest…but her memory remained blank. She looked down at the wooden planks beneath her feet and shook her head. She could sense Phil's frustration even though he was doing his best not to show it and it did nothing to help Sam. In an effort to bring back some memories, Phil had took her up to Blackpool for the weekend- where they had shared their first holiday together and at that moment, they were standing at the end of the pier, gazing out at the open sea as they had done all those years ago. 

"I'm sorry" Sam whispered on the verge of tears. Phil sighed and put his arm around her.

"It's ok babe. Take your time. It'll all come back to you sooner or later."

* * *

Charlotte grabbed a tray and joined the queue waiting for dinner to be served but as she neared the food she realised she needn't have bothered, it looked inedible. She snorted in disgust as the woman who was serving dumped a mixture of soggy vegetables and overcooked meat onto her tray. 

"Better get used to it love" the woman said "That's as good as it gets" Charlotte uttered her thanks, grabbed a cup of tea and sat alone in the far corner. Her eyes snapped up as Stuart walked past but as usual, he ignored her. Even though they me several times a day, they never spoke. Stuart was furious with her for confessing and giving them away, he maintained that they would have walked free if she had kept her mouth shut. Charlotte's eyes lowered back to her meal and she began to eat wondering how on Earth she was going to survive the next nine years and fifty-one weeks.

* * *

"Surely this rings a bell" Phil said with a grin. They were now standing in the Pleasure Beach looking up at the largest roller coaster in Britain. 

"The Pepsi Max?" Sam asked

"Yeah we had a deal on last time. I went on the big water ride with you if you came on this with me. You were so scared I actually thought you were going to faint!" Phil laughed

"No wonder!" Sam looked up at the height and sheer drop and felt a slight shiver running down her spine. Phil grinned at her.

"You screamed until we got off then threw up in that bin over there." Sam couldn't help laughing.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah then I won you one of those fluffy teddy bears over there to cheer you up."

"Aww that's really sweet Phil…but I really don't remember any of that" Phil looked crestfallen. "Sorry" she felt really guilty that Phil was going to so much trouble and it was making no difference.

"It's ok babe, come on, lets go"

"I'll just nip to the loo first"

"Sure" Phil sat down on a bench and watched her walk away before glancing around and settling his gaze on the teddy bear stall.

* * *

Shrill voices and raucous laughter announced the arrival of the wing 'leaders'. Charlotte groaned inwardly, this group of thugs were all serving life sentences for unspeakable crimes and they had all taken an instant dislike to Charlotte. Unfortunately for her, they saw her sat alone and made a beeline for her – grins plastered all over their tough, boyish faces. 

"Alright Daniels?" the leader, Jess Thompson, jeered at her as her and her friends sat around Charlotte. Charlotte ignored them as she usually did and carried on eating.

"We've already finished our dinner" a woman sitting on her left said "But you still seem to have some." She reached forward to steal some of Charlotte's food and when Charlotte went to stop her, the woman on her other side poured the boiling cup of tea down her front. She screamed as the hot liquid scalded her skin and stood up, tears of pain and humiliation forming in her eyes.

"What's going on here?" The warden asked, striding towards the commotion.

"Daniels had a little accident sir" piped up Jess, indicating Charlotte's sopping clothes. Charlotte ignored the sniggering and muttering from the crowd of onlookers as she desperately tried to mop some of the spilled tea up.

"Go and get cleaned up Daniels" the officer said impatiently. Without a word, Charlotte turned, tears now spilling over and rolling down her cheeks. Through all the smirking faces, she located Stuart's. He wasn't laughing at her…but he wasn't exactly rushing to help her either. She kept her eyes on him for a second, hoping for some kind of acknowledgment, a fleeting smile or a tiny nod at least but his face remained stony as he watched her pass.

* * *

"What's this?" Sam asked as she returned from the toilet. 

"What, this?" Phil asked, holding up the fluffy white teddy he had won. "This is the same teddy I won for you to cheer you up when you weren't well last time."

"Aww Phil, that's really sweet." She said with a smile as she took the bear from him and held it at arms length to examine it. "Thank you" She bent down and kissed his cheek.

"I was hoping it might jog a few memories?" Phil said hopefully but the look in Sam's eyes said it all and she shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Phil"

"S'alright babe" he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "It'll come back in time." An awkward silence descended upon them as they stood together, not really knowing what to do now.

"Right" Phil said eventually, breaking the silence deftly. "I bet you twenty quid you can't come back on the Pepsi Max with me without puking." Sam grinned at the challenge.

"You're on"

* * *

Charlotte sat on her bunk in dry, clean clothes with her notepad out. She had opted to stay in her cell rather than go out and face Jess and her cronies again, thinking that at least if she was alone she wouldn't be humiliated or shown up in front of the others again. Tears dripped off the end of her nose and chin onto the paper on which she was writing but she made no effort to stem the flow. Now at least Phil would know she was sorry. Her last act would be of remorse.

* * *

"Well, I have to say I didn't think you'd manage it" Phil said as he handed a crisp twenty pound note over to Sam. 

"You shouldn't underestimate me Hunter." She laughed. "Come on then, let's find the nearest pub, drinks are on me!" Phil wrapped his arm around her shoulders and in return she slipped hers around his waist.

"That is the best idea you've had all day babe!"

* * *

Charlotte ripped the page out of her notepad, folded it up neatly and printed a name on the top before placing it carefully on her bedside cabinet, making sure it would be visible to whoever found her then she slipped off the bed and sank, cross legged to the floor. Slowly, Charlotte reached inside her pocket and pulled out a small, plastic, white knife that she'd taken from the dinner table. She considered it for a minute before taking it in both hands and snapping it cleanly in two and disposing of the smaller half. She held the other half up to her eyes and looked closely at it before running her finger over the sharp corner she had created. Blood oozed from her finger as it deftly split the skin. With a small, triumphant smile, she held the sharp edge to her left wrist, took a deep breath and ran the plastic down her skin, pressing it in hard for maximum effect. She took a deep shuddering breath and the knife clattered to the floor as pain coursed up her arm making her slightly dizzy already. Blood leaked from the cut and dripped to the floor, she had not expected it to be that painful! As she gripped her wrist with her right hand she wondered vaguely how long it would be before she passed out. Then, regaining her composure somewhat, she released her wrist and picked up the broken knife, drawing it down her skin again before she could back out. The second time was just as painful as the first and she chewed her bottom lip to keep from crying out and alerting the wardens. Tears slipped out the corners of her eyes as she squeezed them shut, trying to block out the pain. Without opening them, she felt around the floor for the knife and once locating it, slashed again. She whimpered as blood poured out everywhere, soaking her jeans and white top…but the pain seemed to be subsiding a little. Opening her eyes, she nearly fainted at the sight that met them. There was a lot more blood than she had thought and she watched, transfixed as it poured out of her arm in never ending streams, creating a sticky puddle on the floor. 

Again, her hand now shaking somewhat, she brought the knife up to her skin and with a grimace dragged it back down but the pain she was expecting never came. She looked down, confused. there was a large cut with blood leaking out but no pain to go with it. It was as though she had become immune to it and grabbing the opportunity she slashed herself again and marvelled at how little she felt it.

She wasn't shaking anymore; she wasn't really doing anything anymore. Just sitting, watching the thick, scarlet liquid surround her. Her vision was starting to go blurry, objects around her looked rather hazy and even though she wanted to cut herself again to speed things up, she didn't have the energy. She could feel herself slipping away, knowing the end was near and she didn't have long to live, just bringing herself to look at a photo she had placed beside her earlier. It was stained red now but the picture was still clear.

Charlotte and Phil were sitting together in photo booth, his arm draped casually around her shoulders and hers, resting on his leg. Both smiling happily. This picture was taken before Sam had woken up; back when Charlotte was sure she stood a chance with Phil. Her eyes closed again and she thought back to the first time she had met Phil. Those deep brown eyes stared right into hers, his smile, now reserved for Sam only, was directed at her. Using the last of her energy, Charlotte raised her hand, kissed her finger tips and gently pressed them to the photographic Phil's face before falling sideways and slumping to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

"Right, Sam, we've only got one more day here and I intend to make the most of it. I can only think of one more thing that might help you." He grinned at her while she looked at him inquisitively. "Climbing right to the top of Blackpool tower" 

"What? No Phil! I can't…you know I'm not good with heights!" Phil laughed

"That's exactly what you said last time babe but you actually enjoyed it when I finally coaxed you outside." Sam looked very uncomfortable, unwilling to say no as Phil was putting so much effort in but genuinely scared.

"Phil…I…"

"Don't worry about it Sam. I'll look after you. Just come up to the top and if you want to go back we will."

"Promise?"

"Promise" Phil said firmly.

"Ok" He took Sam's hand and pulled her towards the entrance, ignoring her feeble protests.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since Charlotte had slipped out of consciousness but still no one had found her. Why would they? It wasn't like she had any friends here and why would anyone bother checking on her, she was a bit of an oddball, she was better off dead. But… 

"Charlotte?" A voice floated through the closed, unlocked door. "Charlotte I know your in there, please open up, I'm sorry about the way I've been treating you recently. I saw how Jess and her gang bullied you like that and I felt really bad. I came to apologise... Charlotte?" Stuart's voice filled the cell but Charlotte was dead to the world. "Charlotte can you hear me?" No answer. Stuart hesitated then pulled the door the handle down and pushed the door open. Nothing could have prepared him for the gruesome sight that met his eyes. "Charlotte!" He shouted loudly and ran to her side whilst calling for help.

A prison officer appeared at the door and stood for a moment with a horrified look on her face before shouting instructions to fellow officers and joining Stuart at Charlotte's side.

"Is she…"

"She's still breathing" Stuart said.

"Ok, lie her flat and elevate her wrist." Stuart did as the warden said and held her arm up.

"I need something to stem the blood flow!"

"Here!" the officer threw something at him which Stuart recognised to be one of Charlotte's white T-shirts. He pressed it against the wounds immediately staining it red. Stuart couldn't help but smile slightly as he thought of what her reaction would be if she learnt he had ruined her top.

"Is she still breathing?" he asked frantically

"Just. Where is the bloody ambulance?!?"

"Right here" said a young paramedic as he and his colleague rushed in carrying the necessary equipment. "What's her name?" he asked

"Charlotte" Stuart replied

"Charlotte? Can you hear me love?"

"Why has she done this to herself?" Stuart asked rather tearfully as the prison officer held him back to let the paramedics work. She didn't answer his question, just rubbed his shoulders gently in a kind of soothing way.

The paramedics were talking to each other but Stuart neither understood nor cared what was being said. He just wanted Charlotte to be ok so he could apologise for his recent behaviour but deep down, he understood there could only be one outcome for her. Stuart wept unashamedly as the paramedics fought to keep her alive. Memories of their short time together floated to the surface, punctured by the cries of the paramedics.

"We're losing her!" Charlotte's breathing began to slow, despite the medics efforts and the next minute became a blur for Stuart. He heard nothing as he watched her lifeless form on the floor. Even covered in blood, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her dark hair framed her pale face, her fringe swept to one side. Stuart closed his eyes and remembered the exact colour of her own, now closed eyes. A deep, dark blue which sparkled in the light. He was brought back down to Earth with a bump as a sudden silence filled the room. Stuart's eyes flew open just in time to see Charlotte draw her last breath. Her chest rose gently….fell….and remained still. Stuart cried out in angst, mourning the loss of his very brief ex-girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry" the paramedic said but the words meant nothing to Stuart. He didn't care if the young man was sorry. Charlotte had died thinking he hated her. The young medic was still talking and although Stuart didn't really hear him, the last sentence drove through him like a dozen silver daggers.

"Time of death: fourteen, thirty-two."

* * *

"I don't like this Phil…I really don't like this!" 

"It's ok babe, look it's all fenced in, you're not going to fall."

"Phil…please…I can't!"

"Come on over a bit. Look at the fantastic view." He pulled her over to the edge and she screamed and promptly buried her head in his chest. They were standing right at the top of Blackpool tower surrounded by a gaggle of tourists with funny accents, waving cameras and rolled up maps around.

"Can we go down now Phil?...Please?" Sam asked weakly.

"Open your eyes babe, take a look around and then we'll go down."

"You said..."

"I know, I promised you that we'll go back when you want. Just, please, open your eyes" Sam tentatively pulled her head up and opened her eyes.

"Wow!" she breathed.

"Hey look you get a view right over the fair. We haven't been on that roller coaster yet babe" Phil said while pointing to a ride.

"No chance Hunter! You've scared me enough this holiday, dragging me up here and making me go on the Pepsi Max, there's no way you're getting me on that too!" Her voice had gained some of its fierceness back. Phil grinned

"Ok babe, let's go down."

"Thank you" she sighed gratefully.

* * *

Stuart watched, dumbstruck, as Charlotte's body was covered with a white cloth and laid out on a stretcher. His tears were no longer coming, his sobs were dry. The stretcher was wheeled out of the tiny cell and one by one the inmates who had gathered to watch fell respectfully silent. Even Jess Thompson had no harsh comment to make as Charlotte passed and was removed from the building. 

Stuart turned and went back into the cell, ignoring the large amount of blood on the floor and saw the note Charlotte had left lying on the cabinet. He leant forward to retrieve it and felt a mixture of anger and disappointment as he saw Phil Hunters name printed across the front. An urge to rip it up and throw it away almost overcame him but then rational thought caught up. Charlotte had wanted Phil to have this. She had written it and left it carefully where it would be seen so it would be delivered properly. Almost like a last request.

Stuart walked out the cell and up to an officer.

"Make sure this gets delivered" the officer nodded his head and took the note off Stuart who strode away feeling a tiny bit better.

* * *

"Well this trip was a bit of a waste wasn't it?" Sam said as she climbed into the passengers side of Phil's car. 

"Not a total waste babe. We had fun didn't we?"

"Well yeah but I didn't remember anything"

"Then we'll keep trying until you do" Sam rested a hand on Phil's knee.

"Thanks Phil" He leant over and planted a kiss on her lips before turning the keys and setting off for Sunhill.

* * *

"Babe can you get that? I'm a bit busy here" Phil called to Sam who ran downstairs to the door which had rang a minute ago. 

"Jack!" she said with surprise and stood back to let him in. "We weren't expecting you"

"Sorry to disturb you Sam, I've got something for Phil" Jack said "Anyway, how are you? How was your break?"

"I'm fine thanks guv, we had a really good time even though I didn't remember anything."

"Well there's time yet" he said, echoing Phil's words.

"Guv?" Phil said as he entered the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too Phil. I've got something to tell you" He took a deep breath "Charlotte Daniels committed suicide yesterday." There was silence for a minute.

"She's dead?" Phil asked bluntly

"Yes, she slit her wrists" Phil stared at Jack, unsure whether to feel sorry or not. "They found this in her cell" Jack passed the note to Phil who opened it and began to read with Sam looking over his shoulder.

_Dear Phil,_

_If you're reading this then I guess my plan worked and my life has ended. I can't see any other way out and there's nothing here for me anymore, no one cares about me. I can't survive in here Phil, the other inmates hate me, Stuart ignores me and the screws turn a blind eye. To me, death is the better option but before I go I just have to tell you one more time that I love you. I know you love Sam now but I like to think that you had those feelings for me at some point._

_I'm really sorry for everything Phil, everything I put you and Sam through, you deserve to be happy with each other, you were made for each other._

_Have a good life and look after Sam properly._

_All my love_

_Charlotte xx_

Phil looked up when he reached the end of the letter to find his eyes swimming with tears. He turned to see Sam watching him sadly and in one step; she closed the gap between him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tiny body close to him and kissed the top of her head. Jack, beginning to feel uncomfortable, excused himself and left them to it. Both mourning the loss of Charlotte Daniels life.

* * *

A week had passed since Charlotte's death and both Phil and Sam were curled up on the sofa with the photo album out in a last ditch attempt to jog Sam's memories. 

"That one was a works night out" Phil was saying, pointing to a picture of Sam and Jo together. "This one was a different night out…and this one is my personal favourite. You and I were kissing in the DI's office and Jo thought it would be funny to take a picture and plaster it up all over the station." Sam couldn't help laughing.

"She really did that?"

"Yup"

"Well I'm quite glad I don't remember!" Phil turned the page, immediately laughed at another photo of a drunken Sam and launched himself into an explanation of where and when it was taken but Sam wasn't listening. Her attention had been caught by a small, passport sized photo in the corner. She stared at it for a second and a look of puzzled bewilderment came over her face.

"…this one was your last birthday…" Phil was saying "Sam? What is it babe?" He followed her gaze to the small picture. "Is it ringing a bell?" He asked excitedly

"I-I'm not sure. It seems vaguely familiar" She cocked her head to the side and frowned. "What were we doing?"

"We were in a photo booth outside the supermarket on the main street. We also got these taken" Phil pointed to another few photos of himself and Sam in different positions pulling various faces at the camera.

"I think I remember" she said slowly "It was Christmas Eve and we'de been food shopping because our families were coming over and you insisted on getting some silly pictures taken then you blew the nicest one up, framed it and gave it to me for Christmas along with a gorgeous necklace and my favourite perfume." Phil looked absolutely delighted.

"Yes! Yes that's what happened" Sam's face broke into a smile as long forgotten memories flooded back into her head. "You remember?" Sam had tears of joy in her eyes.

"Yeah" she smiled "I remember"

* * *

**Yay at last! You have no idea how long it took me to write this haha. I was so stuck for ideas. Thankies to everyone who reviewed, please do again one last time:) Lynsey xx**


End file.
